A Family of Assassins?
by deadsilence95
Summary: Naruto was attacked and beaten by a group of gang members in the middle of the night. As he's left for the dead, a girl comes to his rescue and takes care of him. What Naruto doesn't realize is that the girl that took care of him is the daughter of members of an assassination group in Konoha. What will Naruto do when he does find out though? NaruHina. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1: Rescued

**A Family of Assassins!?**

**Hello! Most of you know me from writing Demon Slayer, Naruto Uzumaki. I decided I wanted to work on a second story too because I've had this idea for awhile and wanted to write it. For those who don't know me, you can check out Demon Slayer if you want to, which is also a story in progress. Anyways enjoy this one, and of course I don't own Naruto.**

** Chapter 1: Rescued**

It was the middle of the night in a city name Konoha. When I say in the middle of the night, it's like 2 in the morning. Darkness filled the night with shadows reflecting the objects and the street lights shining bright enough for outside people and drivers to see.

In the darkness of an alley, it was very nosy as usual. The young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was being chased a group of 6 people that's gang members. While the boy was weaponless, the gang members had weapons all on them. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get back here you bastard!" one with the white hair called out but the boy just kept on running in mazes. There was suddenly a dead-end. It was nothing but a wall.

"Oh no." the boy looked around and there was still nothing but wall. He turned around and saw the guys walking right towards him with threats all over their faces.

"We finally have you surrounded punk." said the red-haired one.

"P-Please, do you guys have to go this far? I-It was an accident really!" Naruto shouted in fear. The second blonde boy that's in the gang kicked Naruto in the legs resulting for him to fall to the ground, grabbing his leg in pain. The white-haired guy went up to him and landed a blow punch to the kid's face.

"You should've thought of that before pissing off our master. Now you will for sure pay." said the white-haired guy.

The red-haired guy went up next by grabbing Naruto and putting his hand over his mouth to keep him from being heard. The half painted black and white guy along with other blonde haired guy held the kid down by the arms. The white-haired guy and the stitched up guy held him by the legs. The only one remaining, the blue skinned guy, stood over him with a large knife in his hand.

"This won't take long, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto began to struggle hard trying to escape but the blue haired guy punched him in the face, which stopped him from moving. The blue skinned guy began giving the kid various number of stabs through his front body. Stabs in upper area, arms, legs. He screamed in pain, but it couldn't be heard. The guy pulled up Naruto's shirt and began to draw a cloud on Naruto's stomach, which made him scream more. "Shut up!" He punched Naruto in the face again, and this time, when he responded, he didn't move. He's knocked out. They continued torturing him for the next 10 minutes.

Not to far from their location, a girl was walking up the sidewalk of the night street. She was wearing a black jacket to cover her feminime look and had the hood over her hair. She wore sunglasses to cover her female eyes. Her pants were also baggy black. She looked completely invisible, because it was dark, and she's wearing dark clothes. She was passing up a lot of outside, late night people who was selling drugs, smoking, annoying adults, lots, but she paid no mind to them. There was no business for her being out there, after fighting with her father, she had to escape from her house and think things. This girl goes by the name of Hinata Hyuga.

She was heading to the alley area, but stopped before she was close enough and leaned on a wall, looking down at the ground.

"What...should I do?" she said slowly and softly. She then looked up at the stars. "I wish...I-...!" she heard noises of footsteps. It came from the alley. Hinata slowly walked up ahead towards the alley. Before she got too close, she stopped on the wall and saw 6 people run out the alley. One of them, the blue haired on had blood on his hands. _Blood? What's going on? _She looked into the alley. It's very dark. It would be hard to see if she tried to search in there.

She slowly walked into the alley entrance and took out a lighter she carries. She lit it up to help her see through the dark and walked through the alley. It was quiet, very quiet. On the ground, there's a trail of blood that came from the man's fist. _Is it going to lead to the body? _She followed the trail of blood and when she got to the vanishing point of the blood, she saw a boy on the ground, beaten and bleeding terribly.

"Oh my goodness."She ran towards the body and set down the lighter, removed her shades, and took a careful look at the boy. His body was just full of blood. So much blood that he could already be dead. She checked his pulse on his neck. _It's a slight pulse. He's still alive. _He moved slightly, half-opened his eyes, and spotted the human.

"P-Please, d-don't...hurt me." he said with his voice breaking.

"Ssshhh. Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here." she whispered softly. She carefully picked up Naruto and put him on his back. The girl is pretty strong. Naruto was breathing irregularly. "Stay with me." Hinata knew she couldn't take her time so she ran out the alley and ran as fast as she could down the street, passing a lot of shocked, amused people who wanted to make comments about what they was seeing, but she ignored them and continued running.

About minutes later, she was in an environment with a lot of trees. She knew very well where she was going. It then started thundering and raining out of nowhere.

"Crap." She continued running faster until there was this large, 2 story house up ahead with a large lake behind the house. "Almost there."

In about a minute, they made it to the house. She looked in the driveway and saw that her parents still aren't home yet. She went to the front door, took the key out and opened it. Naruto was coughing out blood, which made her move faster. The house has a guest room that no one goes in unless there's a guest. She moved all the covers and sheets off the bed and set down the paper that you usually sit on when you're at the doctor's office and hospital. She gently laid him there.

"Gomen nasai, but to treat your wounds, I have to remove your clothes to get a better look at your wounds." She removed all of his clothes until he had nothing on but his boxers. Her face held a shock look as she observed the number of wounds on his body. She was even more surprised when she saw a picture on Naruto's stomach that looks like a cloud. _A cloud? Hm._

She grabbed a camera that she carried in her pocket for emergencies. The cloud mark on the boy's stomach made her very curious so she decided to take a couple of pictures of it. When she finished, she put the camera back into her pocket and began trying to treat Naruto's wounds. Nervous feelings filed her because she never really done stuff like this before. Her mother is a doctor at Konoha Hospital so she knows a little bit of this stuff. But nothing that this advanced. She used towels to stop the bleeding. Outside the room there's a bathroom that's not to far from the guest room. She went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed gauze, water, and peroxide.

When she arrived back in the room, she poured a bit of peroxide on the towels. "This might sting. Try to hold it in, ok?" Gently, she taped the cloth on the wounds to get rid of any bacteria that may have already entered deep into the wounds. He was groaned in pain. She continued doing the same for all the wounds, and responded the same to all of them. Surprisingly, he didn't move. He couldn't anyways because of the pain.

When she finished, she used the gauze to wrap the wounds up and use the medical tap so they wouldn't come off.

As for the breathing. His breathing was off and doesn't know too much about that. _Maybe CPR will help. _She began performing CPR on him until he was able to breathe normally again. When she got him to breathe normally, he started coughing. _It worked. Thank god. _

"I'm going to have you rest up in this room." She removed the paper from under him and pulled the covers over Naruto. "This is the best I can do for now. I'll stay in here with you incase it gets worse. If it does, I'll take you to the hospital right away." Half alive Naruto nodded slowly. He couldn't see the girl very way that took care of him. "What's your name sir, if you can talk. If you can't don't try to." He didn't respond. _I'll just ask whenever he's able to speak. No need for me to pressure him. _

She removed the hood that she forgot to remove, revealing her long dark blue hair with fair skin and lavender colored eyes. The shirt she's wearing was a blue color. The same color as Naruto's eyes. She stood there still wondering. _A cloud? Who would do such a horrible thing to him? _She thought as she sat down in a chair she pulled out from a nearby desk. She pulled out her camera and saw the picture of the cloud. _Maybe I can ask him later on._


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You

**A Family of Assassins!?**

** Chapter 2: Thank You**

It was 11:00 in the morning on Sunday. It's been about 2 days since Hinata went to Naruto's rescue. She watched him carefully so her parents wouldn't notice anything suspicious and incase she had to take him to the hospital. Hinata had awoken from her chair and looked towards Naruto. He's still asleep. He was breathing normally and his heart was pounding normally. She walked towards the window and opened it for some fresh air for the boy. The sky was bright blue with the sun proudly shining on the houses, trees, and the people freely walking and driving outside.

She walked to the door. "I'll be back." she whispered softly as she opened the door and left without a sound. She didn't want her parents to know that she was in the guest room. Or her sister.

She went to her room and decided to take a shower before going down to get some food for herself and Naruto. Luckily she has a bathroom in her own room. She grabbed towels, clothes, and walked in the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and removed her clothes. Her hair was all over the place and messy from the rain. _I should probably wash my hair too. Huh? What is that? _There was a little bit of dried up blood on her arm. _His blood. _Thinking about the boy, she thought, _Don't worry, I will help you. Don't forget that._ The water was hot enough and she got in the shower.

About 20 minutes later, she got out the bathroom and decided to go downstairs. She hadn't spoken to her father in a couple of days since their fight. _If he's here, I hope I can keep it cool._

When she got downstairs, no one was there. _Mom should be here. She doesn't have work today, does she? _She proceeded into the kitchen. Hanabi was in there reading a book that about the size of a dictionary. She had more looks of her father with the dark, long hair while Hinata looks more like her mother with the midnight blue hair.

"Morning, sis." she replied tiredly.

"Good morning, Hanabi." she walked towards the pantry to get some cereal and the refrigerator to get some milk to go with it. "Where's everyone?"

"Mom is at the hospital for an emergency operation and dad went for groceries. He left like 10 minutes ago. Should be back around 11:45." she replied not looking up from her book. "Did you leave the house the other night to go to that rapist area again? I meant to ask yesterday but you acted like you was too busy to talk to anyone."

"I just had to think things. Father has been going on about this stuff a lot. I mean..." Hinata sighed. "I just don't know yet. It seems like a really touch job for someone my age."

"Tell that to dad, not me." Hinata gave Hanabi a 'yea right' look. _I swear this girl always acts smart. She and Neji are just so much alike that they refuse to admit it. _

"Don't give me that look!" Hanabi yelled. _But she's still a little kid. _

When she finished making the breakfast, she walked back up to the guest room. She was being as quiet as she could incase the boy was still asleep. When she turned, he indeed was still asleep. She set the breakfast on the nightstand next to the bed and sat back in the chair she pulled onside of the bed. Sitting there, she was staring at the boy as he laid there.

_He looks familiar. But I can't seem to put my finger on it. Who could've done this to him though? He almost died from those injuries. Not to mention that...he looks so familiar. _She pictured back at the cloud drawn on his stomach. _What was that?_

Suddenly, there was a groaning sound. She looked up at the boy to see that his eyes were opening half way. He tried to observe his surroundings but couldn't really see because of the blur in his eyes.

"Good afternoon." when he heard the voice, he slightly looked to his side and saw the beautiful girl. "It's good to finally see you awake after 2 days. Are you hungry? I got some cereal." she asked kindly. He gave her a small nod. She took the cereal and grabbed a spoonful of the cereal. Naruto struggled trying to open his mouth. When he opened it, Hinata carefully gave him the spoonful, trying not to let it all fall into his mouth. He closed his mouth as soon the spoon entered his mouth. Hinata then pulled the spoon back out. He tried to munch on the cereal then swallowed it. Hinata continued on for the next few minutes until all the cereal was gone.

"That work out better than I expected. Now, I'm going to rewrap your wounds. It might hurt a little bit." She stood up from her chair and pulled the covers back from Naruto's body.

Carefully, she tore the gauze and tap off of Naruto's body.

"Ugh!" was his response as she continued pulling off the bandages. Hinata silently calmed him down.

"It's ok. You're doing great. I'll be done in a second." She observed Naruto's wounds. _The holes are starting to close up. That cloud though, it's just so suspicious. _She cleaned out his wounds with some time of medical liquid and wrapped the wounds right back up. "Your wounds are closing up. If this continued on, you'll be recovered probably with a month." She sat back down in the chair.

Naruto slightly moved his head to look at the girl. _She's the one that rescued me from my death. Why? Why did she...save me? _Even though he still couldn't talk, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Well, um...I..."

"I'm home! Hanabi, Hinata, come help me with the groceries!" Hinata sighed.

"I'll be back." She left the room.

_I wonder what she had to say to me? _ were Naruto's last thoughts before she completly left out the door.

When Hinata got downstairs, her father was bringing in the groceries and she went into the kitchen and began putting the groceries up. Hiashi saw her but he knew she wasn't going to say anything to him.

"Good afternoon, you two." he said politely.

"Afternoon, father." Hanabi said and Hinata didn't respond. "Did you and mom catch the guy you guys were suppose to kill the other night?"

"Indeed yes. He was a very easy target since he was in the most open place for us to see him."

"How dumb." Hinata still continued not to respond. She hadn't responded the whole time she was downstairs. When they finished, Hinata walked back upstairs. Hiashi stopped her before she went up halfway.

"Hinata, you know we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. You can't avoid it forever." he said calmly. Hinata knew he was angry, he just didn't want to show it. She looked back.

"I know." she said softly. She continued walking back up the stairs. When she got to the top, she overheard him telling Hanabi somethings. She ignored it and continued on until she got back in the guest room.

"I'm back. Sorry. I was helping father and Hanabi out with the groceries." She went back to her chair. Naruto noticed the kinda upset look she had on her face. _I want to talk to her so badly. _

"Um...that night before I found you, I was walking into the section of the city where drug dealers, prostitutes, and rapists and them usually hang out at. I escaped from here because...I got into a fight with my father. I first noticed suspicious things when there was a group of men running out of an alley. One of them had blood all over their hands. Even though it was scary, I walked into the dark alley to look for anything suspicious. Then I saw the trail of your blood. I had followed it and it ran right to you." She paused for a second. "When i first saw you, lying there...with all those wounds all over your body, I was really scared. You looked like...like you already could've died from it, but you didn't. I decided to take you back here...so I can save you. I wanted to save you from this because, it's just not right seeing humans treat their own kind like trash and animals. I know you're innocent, because I saw it in your eyes as you begged me not to hurt you. I want to help you the best I can right now." she did a small smile at the last few words. She didn't say anything else after that.

When Naruto listened, he really felt his heart beat. He finally decided to try.

"T-Thank you." Hinata swiftly looked up when she heard his voice. _Did he just...talk?_ "No one, has ever done this for me before. Thank you." he gave her a small, yet visible smile to Hinata. She smiled back.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And I know you already...Hinata Hyuga."

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Konoha is a cave surrounded by a lot of trees. It's surrounded by so many trees that the cave can't even been seen by intruders, but only by the people who go there. That's known as the Akatsuki's hideout. Deep within the cave, there is a meeting going with the involvement of 8 people. 6 who attacked Naruto, and 2 who we haven't heard from yet.

"What took you guys so long to get back here?" said the bluish, purple haired woman who goes by the name, Konan. The red-haired man, going by the name of Nagato held is hand up to silence her.

"Did you kill him?" he asked with no expression.

"We gave him many stab wounds, there's no reason he shouldn't be dead. " answered the blue haired man who go by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"You better have killed him." he said angrily. "I hope you kept this clean very well. The last thing we need is for the Konoha Assassination Group or police to find out about us." All of them was silent. Little did Nagato know, the silence mean't that they forgot to so something. "Anyways, good job you all. You can feel free to have lunch." Everyone dismissed themselves. Konan walked towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What is he's not dead though, Nagato? What will we do?"

"Well, we know he's not going to tell anyone about us. We threatened to kill him if he even mentioned anything about us as long as he's with us. But...him killing Yahiko just bought us to a whole new level of murder." he turned to face Konan. "If he's still alive, we will make him suffer a painful death. And no one will stop us." Nagato gave an evil smirk and Konan put on a smile. They both proceeded with the rest of the group for lunch.

**I know. It doesn't really seem like much but it'll get better later on. I promise. Please tell me what yall think of the story so far incase I'll have to make some adjustments. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bathtime!

**A Family of Assassins!?**

** Chapter 3: Bathtime!**

Hinata was surprised when Naruto told her he knew her. How could he know her but she don't know him?

"Um, how do you know me?" she was very confused. He was himself.

"You mean, you don't know me at all?" she gave him a nod of no in response. "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm on the football team, baseball team, drama club, art club, band.. And you never heard of me?" She nodded a no. _He does all that? I don't even do anything in the entire school. The only thing I can do is learn. _

"Forgive me but I'm a very...busy person. Because of that, I don't really pay much attention to my surroundings of the school or the people."

"I can understand that. I know you because you're in my classes. You wore glasses sometimes, you're very quiet, an individual, and very intelligent."

_Wow, I didn't even think someone as popular as him would know a nerd and dorky girl like me. _Hinata looked more invisible in school. Her hair was always tied in a ponytail and was always wearing glasses, quiet around people, looking like a complete nerd. In the presence of Naruto, what he see is the same girl except all her long hair is out and isn't wearing the glasses. In Naruto's opinion, she looks more attractive that way. Why she goes to school looking like a nerd, but at home, she looks like an angel? Not to mentioned she dressed like a invisible male in the streets.

"Um...Hinata." she looked at him.

"Hai?"

"Is it ok if I can like...take a shower or something. It's been like 3 days since my last one and.." he was embarrassed. Hinata giggled at his nervousness of asking to shower.

"Sure. I'm sorry, for not thinking that earlier. But...you're still hurt. I have to help you." Naruto blushed.

"Um, I think I can handle it myself. No female shouldn't have to do so many things. You've carried me here, bandaged me, fed me..." Hinata interrupted him.

"Naruto, I understand that you probably don't like the feeling of me bathing you but it's for the best. Besides, I can handle stuff like this, mother works at the hospital so I work as a nurse in training there. I've help the seniors bathe." she said with a smile.

_Well, I guess if she says she can handle it, then...ok. _"Alright."

"The guest room doesn't have a bathroom. There's one in the hall, my room, and my parent's room. I'll sneak you to mine." _How can I do it without dad and Hanabi seeing? And more importantly, getting Naruto out the bed. _Hinata got closer to him. "I'll help you get up. If you're in pain, let me know and I'll lay you back down and bathe you tomorrow." he nodded. She put her arm around his side. He tried to move is arm to her shoulder to be able to hold onto her. He tried moving his body too. He was in pain indeed but tried not to let it out. Hnata began trying to lift up Naruto. She lifted him up to the point where he's on his feet.

"Try to move your feet the best you can." he did so and his feet are moving fine.

"Good. You're a pretty fast healer." When they got to the door, Hinata decided she wanted to take a look outside to see what's going on. Hinata's room is on the other side of the guest room. A long walk for someone who's hurt. "Wait here." Hinata leaned him on the wall and walked out. She took a long at downstairs. Her father was down there reading the newspaper. She looked for Hanabi and heard that she's in the shower. _This can work. _She went back in the room. "Father is downstairs and my sister is in the shower. We're going to be as quiet as possible to get over there. Try not to make noises." He nodded.

"Got it." She held Naruto and began trying to walk over to the bathroom. They was going slow and being quiet, that way no one would hear. They continued on until they got to the other side. She silently opened her door and brought Naruto in.

"HInata?" she heard her father call. _Crap. _She set Naruto on the bed and ran outside her room.

"Yes, father?"

"Your mother said she's coming home early today. She's exhausted too. Why don't you make some tea for her before she gets here?" he asked.

"Sure. I will. Just let me...take a bath first." she went back in her room and shut the door. "That was close."

Naruto observed her room. Her room was big. So big that it would no doubt have its own bathroom.

"Wow. Nice room." he said amusingly.

"Thank you." She went through her drawers to find clothes for Naruto. Surprisingly it was easy for her since most of her clothes were over her small size. She found a white shirt and shorts that can be adjusted. "I think these will work well for you. Come on, I'mma start the bath for you." She helped him walk towards the bathroom and set him on the toilet. Naruto was amazed by how nice her bathroom looks. It was so fresh and clean and it smelled good. Like lavender. She turned on the water and waited for it to get high enough to put Naruto in it and put some bubbles in it. She got up and stood infront of him. He looked up at her.

"I know this is probably uncomfortable but if you want yourself to be clean, I'm going to have to do all the work. It's part of my training nurse duties. I know you'd rather a male nurse help you." Naruto still seemed uneasy. He never had a girl strip him before. He was expecting that for whenever he has sex someday, but this is a quiet, unknown girl bathing him. "I won't do anything to you, I promise." She gave him a kind smile of trust. Even though Naruto wasn't probably going to like it, he let her do her job because he didn't want to stay smelling like a muskrat for another day. "I'll close my eyes." Hinata shut her eyes as she grabbed his boxers and slipped them all the way down, he moved his feet so she could be able to take them completely off. She turned around, opened her eyes and set his boxers in a dirty laundry basket. She checked the water and it was filled up with the bubbles.

"Ok, water's ready. Let's get you in nice and slowly." She shut her eyes again and began trying to help Naruto into the tub. Well, she had to slightly open her eyes to see if he getting in and tried not to look at his crouch area. Naruto picked up his feet the best he could and stuck em in the tub. _This is just too weird! A girl that I never talked before in my life to me a bath!? I feel like a damn weakling having someone taking care of me! _He stuck his other feet in and Hinata was squatting him down until he reached the hard surface of the tub. When he was completely in, she opened her eyes.

"There. That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" she said with a kind smile.

She began to start scrubbing him with soap. Everything about Naruto has all been caught in her mind. She wanted to ask him what happened to him. "So um, Naruto, what happened to you out there. I meant to ask earlier but father came. What happened? Why were you left out there to die?" Naruto was silent at words, nervous about what to tell her. _She seems trustworthy, but I'm not sure if I should tell her. If I do, she'll tell the police and I'll get killed for sure when they find out._

"Well, um...it all started off around 12 a.m. I was alone at my apartment watching t.v. I then received a message from my...'friends' to meet them...at a strip bar at 1:30 a.m." Hinata looked at him confused.

"What did they want with you there at the strip bar for?"

"They wanted to talk to me about something. They didn't want to ask about meeting in the alley because someone would become suspicious of them. Due to me being under aged, one of them had to sneak me in there undetected. I created a fake id just in case but...didn't use it. They talked to me about...recommending them for me to be apart of their group because I've been dedicated to do so." Now this made Hinata even more curious. What could Naruto have done with this group to make them want him to be apart of them? "I told them no because it's not who I am. Just because I've done all those things doesn't mean I would want to be apart of them. They was getting mad so they dragged me outside, somewhere where no one would notice us at all. They kept constantly asking...and I just kept saying no...to the point I was just angry, saying that if I don't join, then they will kill me. I wasn't going to let them kill me because I can't join, so I tried to save my own life by attacking all of them at once. I punched, kicked, flipped them over and over again. One of them was...so close to killing me by shooting me in my eye that I lifted my leg, kicked him in his nuts, and when he was completely off guard, I drew out a small knife I carried and...slit his throat." Hinata gasped. _So Naruto...killed someone. _"I know. They was ready to really kill me this time so they started coming after me. I ran as fast as I could for my like until there was a dead-end. On that exact spot you found me, was where I was tortured." When Hinata finished scrubbing his back, she began to scrub his front body.

"Um, you don't have to answer this question but...what did you do when you was with them?" she asked. Naruto was silent.

"I think I'll, tell you that later. I'm still like...not feeling very good about the situation that you won't really hear everything out of me. Sorry."

"It's ok. I understand what you mean. I won't ask no more." _I guess I'll have to wait for him to tell me then. Until then..._ She looked at the mark on Naruto's stomach. _I will find out about that mark._

When she finished washing everything else, the other thing she was missing was his penis, which is something that really made Hinata nervous. Naruto was even more nervous.

"Ok, this may not be what you expect."

"W-Wait, I think i'll do that myself! I tried to take the towel but it resulted with him being in pain. "Man."

"Sorry, Naruto. I have to do this." _Then the thing about it is that my eyes have to be OPEN to see. Curses. _She was struggling but was washing his foreskin. Naruto wasn't looking too good about this, especially because of his 'hormones'.

_Oh my god, this just doesn't feel right. It feels weird having someone I never spoke to wash me there. Please don't get hard please don't get hard please don't get hard! _

She then pulled it back to get the inside. When she did that, he was feeling himself getting hard and then...he got hard and Hinata felt it. She did an invisible blush and looked at him with a smile.

"What's the matter? You're not used to being touched by a girl or something?" Naruto turned many shades of red and fainted right in the tub. Hinata sighed. _I guess not._

For about the next 10 minutes, Hinata continued giving Naruto his bath and washed his hair too. She used the shower to rinse him off completely. She helped him out the tub and dried him off, which still made Naruto uncomfortable because he was naked and wet. This DEFINALLY didn't bother Hinata though, since she's done stuff like this before. It bothered him because he got 'touched' by the angel.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't used to a girl washing me there."

"It's ok. I was nervous too."

"What made you want to help bathing people in the first place?" he asked.

"Because my mom is a doctor and I used to always act like 'her young nurse'. I usually do it with the elderly people. Never with teenagers because mom says they're too sneaky to give baths to."

_I guess that makes so much sense. _She wrapped the towel around Naruto's waist and set him back down on the toilet. She got the medical equipment and began to cover his wounds back up. _Never had anyone treated me like this before since that day. Why would she go through so much trouble to help me when she could have better things to do. Her lending a helping hand to some weakling like me. I should thank her again for this._

"Um..." he was interrupted.

"You don't have to thank me again. It's really not a problem helping you out. Usually I would be trying to read and read and read. I'm pretty glad I'm doing something other than reading all the time." she said, giving him a smile. Even though Naruto had trouble, he kinda shot a small smile. When she finished covering his wounds, she put on his new clothes and quietly bought him back to the guest room undetected. She sat him down on the bed.

"I'll be back, I'mma go downstairs and make the tea for mother."

She ran downstairs and began getting the tea ready. Her father walked in behind her.

"Hinata, are know you're probably already aggravated by this but, have you made up your mind yet?" he asked. Hinata couldn't help but put on the defeated face when he finally asked her.

"Why do you wish to train me much harder than ever?"

"Because, as a young Hyuga, it's about time you really do your job and follow your inheritance. We have been doing this for years. Not everyone in the Hyuga was capable of doing such a difficult task. I even thought I couldn't do it myself when I was your age. It was even hard trying to keep the secret. I know it must've been hard enough for you trying to keep the secret from people at school about your parents being..."

"it'll be a lot harder now because I have to really go out in the middle of the night and murder people." she said with small yelling in between her words.

"It's not murdering if you're going out and killing them for the safety of the city. The word you use for this type of thing is called assassination, meaning we're ordered by the Hokage to eliminate a human being that has done something worse than you can ever image a human being doing. Murdering is something done against another's will." Hinata was silent. She cursed herself for being smart to her father about getting murder confused with assassination. Hinata has been in training to become an assassin since she was 6. Today, being 15 years old, she knows how to do more than an average assassinator can do, but she's never sure about if she completely wants to do that job, even as a solphmore in high school. Hiashi noticed her silence and decided not to say anything else. He got up out the chair and was fixing to leave the kitchen until her heard her soft, tiny voice.

"Ok." he didn't hear her clearly and turned around.

"What?"

"I said, ok. I'll do it father. If it will make you proud, then I'll do it." she said, looking at him with a small smile. She has always been the type of person who can easily just smile at someone, even if it's during a rough conversation. Hiashi done the same.

"Thank you, Hinata. You won't regret this, I promise you." he said as he walked back into the den and sat in the chair.

"Yeah, I won't regret it, if someone at school easily finds out, I won't regret it." she said in a soft voice, sarcastically. She finished making the tea and decided she wanted to go back upstairs until her mother walked in the house.

"I'm home." she said tiredly. She took her shoes off and went straight into the kitchen. Hinata looks so much like her mother that you can tell they're mother and daughter. Hyame and Hinata's hairstyle looks almost like, except Hyame's hair doesn't have the bangs. Everything else Hinata inherited from her mother too, even her personality. "Hi Hina." Hinata walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. She set the tea down in front of her. "Thank you."

"You seem tired mother. What happened this morning?"

"I got called at 4 in the morning because there was a young boy that was out late at night and got shot in the head. The bullet was hard to get out because it went right through the skull, almost hitting his brain. He survived the surgery thank goodness."

"How old was he?"

"Bout 15. I asked him what he was doing out at night, he told me he was desparately looking for someone else about his age. Someone named Naruto Uzumaki, that disappeared 2 or 3 nights ago. It was Sasuke Uchiha, that went out and looked." Hinata gasped. Surprised that one of Naruto's friends looked for him, and that it was the school's infamous Sasuke Uchiha. "I called the police and told them about the boy, they should be trying to search for him right now." Hinata was speechless. _Does Naruto want to go to the police instead? I better ask him. _

"Wow, sounds very tough for him. I hope they'll find him."

"Me too. That was only time I've ever seen the boy so worried and desperate." she said as she drunk her tea.

"That's surprising coming from the kid. Since he's always been rude and disrespectful." said Hiashi as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed her on her lips and patted her back. "Hinata has agreed to take the strict training."

"Oh really, that's great Hinata. In my opinion, you really didn't have to do this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hai, I'm sure. I won't let you guys down." she said as she hugged both her mother and her father, even though at first, she was uneasy about it. Hyame was it a little scared for Hinata but tried to stay positive. Hinata went back upstairs. Hyame turned towards Hiashi, with a worries look on face.

"You think she will make it? This has always been tough for her."

"I know she will. She's a very strong, bright young girl. If you was able to make it through, she can too, because she takes right after you." he said with a smile.

"Aw, Hiashi. You're just too sweet." she said as she kissed him once again.

Hinata went back into the guest room and found that Naruto was lying on the bed. Before she left he was sitting on the bed. She sat back in the chair infront of the bed.

"Um, mother told me that one of your friends went looking for you late last night." Naruto looked at her from the ceiling.

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. She said someone shot him in the head and she had to leave early in the morning to perform surgury on him. He's alive." Naruto was scared for a second then sighed in relief.

"Thank god my best friend is still alive." When she heard the word "best friend", she reminiced on the person she once had as a friend when she was a child.

_**"You can't catch me!" shouted a young, 5 year old boy.**_

_**"I can so!" shouted a 5 year old Hinata as she ran after the young boy. The boy ran so much that he was too tired to run. He stopped and started panting. "Gotcha!" Hinata caught the boy and tackled him to the ground.**_

_**"Hey, that's no fair!" whined the young boy.**_

_**"You stopped running, that's why." Hinata said as she laughed and the boy laughed along with her. **_

She was about to shed a small tear but wiped it away before it fell completely down.

"She also said the police is searching for you. Do you want to go with them and tell then about the people who almost killed you?" Naruto thought about it for second.

_If I go to the police, I'll have to tell them about the. If I do tell, they're going to know and come back to kill me for real, because they don't know if I'm still alive. I don't think it'll be a good idea to hide this too. But..it's just that I'll die if I go with them. If I stay here, they won't find me when they find out I'm still alive, but they will find me if I'm at home. Staying here is the only way. _He looked at her. "No. I think I will be much safer in your hands than the police."

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Because...you're already taking care of me, the police won't do any better than you." he said with a grin. Hinata blushed at those kind words.

"But don't you want to tell the police about what happened to you and your criminals?"

"...No. I don't want to speak about this to anyone." She didn't like the idea but let it go. Naruto will be staying with Hinata for his own safety.


	4. Chapter 4: Witnessing Real Mission

**A Family Assassins?!**

Chapter 4: Witnessing a Real Mission

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait. I just want you let you wonderful people know that I'm still writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was now the evening in the city of Konoha. It was a little darker where the Hyugas live because they live on the outskirts on the city with a huge lake behind their house. The only thing that would make their house very bright is with the giant moon shining on them from above.

Hiashi was standing in his room, preparing for another night of hunting after receiving a call earlier in the day.

The house phone rung around 5 in the evening. Hiashi walked up to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Hiashi. How are you on this fine Sunday?" asked the woman on the phone, who is the Hokage of the city. They're also referred to as like a mayor. Each mayor in each city has their own name that represents their city like the Sand's is Kazekage.

"We're doing good. Is there another one tonight?"

"Yes, there is. Do you think you two can make it tonight?" she asked. Hiashi turned his head to see Hyame asleep on the couch. He sat on the couch next to her body and was rubbing her back.

"Hyame won't make it. She had an early morning emergency so she's exhausted. I'll attend though." he answered.

"Ok I understand. Be there around 9." she said. Before she hung up Hiashi called her.

"Wait, is it ok if I can bring Hinata today? I want her to kinda witness the action and learn some things from it." There was silence in the background. "She has agreed to take the strict training I will be giving her, but I think I should have her witness some of our actions, to see if there's anything in particular she wants to learn."

"Are you sure Hiashi? It could be dangerous."

"That's why I'm just going to have her watch. I'm going to keep a close eye on her."

"Alright, Hiashi, you can bring her."

Hiashi looked in the mirror and adjusted his clothes. He was dressed casually. The assassins show up at their meetings wearing regular clothes since the city itself doesn't really know about the group, only the people in it. Hyame sat on the bed, watching him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come today?"

"You have worked all morning. I know how tough it is for a doctor to have to unexpectedly leave home to go to the hospital. You need your rest." he said.

"And what about Hinata? Will it really be alright for her to go today?"

"She agreed when I asked her. Besides, it will help her more if she really wants to take this job seriously. She is getting more mature every year, she has one of the best grades in school, she has talent in music, and knows the methods of being an assassin. Plus she's strong, physically and mentally." He turned around and walked over to Hyame, whose expression changed from worried to slightly happy. Well, more of a fake smile.

"Yea, you're right. I'm probably overreacting a little bit. I'm sorry." He put his hand on her cheek.

"You don't have to apologize. You're a mother. A mother is going to get worried either way." Hyame smiled again, feeling happy by the words. "I should give Fugaku a piece of mind for letting his son get shot early in the damn morning."

In Hinata's room, she was dressed in casual clothes also. She wore a black skirt that lead to her knees and a white shirt and her hair was in a ponytail. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Does this relfection represent who I really am I wonder._

"Hinata! Come on!" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming!" she left her room quickly and ran downstairs, being awaited by her father, mother, and sister.

Hanabi looked at her sister envyly. Like Hinata, Hanabi is also training to become an assassin. She doesn't get to watch the action yet because she's only 10, while Hinata is 15.

"So lucky." she said softly.

"You'll be watching soon enough, Hanabi. And Hinata, you better be careful." she said as she kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"I will." she said as she kissed her mother back on the cheek along with Hanabi.

"Really? What did I tell you about kissing me! Eww!" she said as she wiped her face with her hands. Hinata just laughed.

"Lets go now. Because Tsunade can get as mad as an avalanche crashing down ontop of us if we get there late." Hiashi said. He was right about that. The Hokage could get very mean when someone pisses her off.

They both had left out the house and walked over to the car. Hinata went in the passenger's seat and Hiashi went in the driver's seat. Hinata snuck a peek at the window where the guest room is, wondering how Naruto is doing in there. She has told him her father wanted her to go with him to make a quick run to his office to gather some important papers.

They took off driving, on their way to the Forensic Lab. Hiashi looked at Hinata for a bit and saw her face of nervousness. He knew she would have that expression. They was silent pretty much the entire ride over there.

When they arrived at the lab, Hiashi parked into the dark yet lit up garage. When they got out the car, they walked towards the elevator. Hiashi pushed the down button. As they awaited for the doors to open, Hinata asked her father a question.

"Is this place secretcy?" she asked.

"Indeed it is. No one knows about us. The Hokage would rather us be kept a secret, to avoid being targeted by other assassination groups that kill for their own will." The doors opened and they walked into the elevator. They continued their conversation.

"What do you mean by kill for their own will?"

"I mean like the killers that just go out there and kill random innocent people for no apparent reason. It would be easier to just keep it a secret so they can't try to hide from us. It may seem like we're murderers, but we're just going for the ones with the death penalty that continues murdering people, but are still in hiding."

_Oh I understand now. _They elevator reached the basement and was very dark in there. Hiashi took out a flashlight and turned it on. He searched for the secret passageway to the meeting. Suddenly, there was a bookshelf by a wall.

"Hold this." He handed Hinata the flashlight and began to push the bookshelf to the right. When he finished pushing, there was a secret door. He opened the door to reveal stairs leading down much lower. _Wow. _thought Hinata. It interests her how well they keep themselves hidden.

Hiashi walked down the stairs first and she followed him behind.

"What would happen if they find out about you guys?"

"I don't know what will happen. The Hokage insists us on keeping our secret clean for the sake of the city."

They continued walking until they reached a bright, lit up room with a long table, chairs, and a permethian board. There were a few people already in there. Hinata stood behind her father. So many people.

"Good evening, everyone." Hiashi said politely, giving a bow to the people.

"Good evening, Hiashi and little Hinata." Hinata gave a bow to the Hokage. "I haven't seen you since you were little. Look at how much you've grown. Into a beautiful young woman." Hinata blushed at the complement. "You two may sit down." Both Hyugas sat down. "Why don't you all who never knew Hinata introduce yourselves to her and tell her what your specialties are in assassinating." With that, a woman with 2 buns in her head stood up.

"Hi. My name is Tenten and my specialties are using different types of weapons to sneak up on people. Nice to meet you." She said politely.

Wow, a weapon user. That sounds painful. thought Hinata.

A man with black hair and pale skin then stood up.

There then was a man with dark hair and dark eyes, looking just like Sasuke. "You know me already. I'm a sniper user." Hinata unnoticeably gasped. She didn't know Sasuke's brother was an assassin. She knew his parents are though.

Another man known as Fugaku Uchiha stood up. "You know me already too, and I specialize in mainly hand to hand combat, sniper using, and a knock outter.

"Just about everyone use hand to hand combat Uchiha." said Hiashi sarcastically.

"Alright alright. There's only 5 of you today. It'll will be a very easy mission." Tsunade showed a picture of the suspect and his information on the permethian board. "The suspect's name is Jirobo. We have been after him for 13 years for targeting the elderly. He's 26 years old, 6 feet tall and is currently still on a death penalty. We have previous found him and put a tracking device on him. Even without our hound tracker, this mission still may go well." Tsunade picked up a tracking device and gave it to Itachi. "You all go get changed and the van will be waiting in the garage for you. Don't let us down ok?"

"Yes ma'm." they all said.

The changing room is basically one room everyone won't see each other changing. There are number of small rooms separated by over 5 feet walls, with each person inside, meaning they could see each others face, but not body. Hinata observed the clothing she had to wear. Wow...it's all black. But it seems so hard to get on though! HInata said as she was struggling.

"Do you need any help, Hinata? I can tell by your face that you're struggling." asked Tenten. Hinata blushed when Tenten asked infront of all the men, hoping they won't see how much she IS struggling.

"No, I-I'll get it on some kind of way. Don't worry.

"Where's your wife, Hiashi?" asked Fugaku.

"She's at home resting. She had an early morning emergency when your younger son got himself shot. Did you know he left to look for someone?"

"He told me he was going by his friend's house. I let him go and next thing I hear is that he got shot looking for him." Fugaku said softly. Itachi shut his eyes for a few seconds.

"It's my fault. I should've gone with him. If I wasn't so tired this morning..." Hinata couldn't help but get sad when he heard the depression in his voice. It reminds her of herself when she was young.

"Don't worry about it Itachi. Sasuke's fine now. As long as he's alive, I wouldn't worry too much about it being your fault or not. The answer I want to know to my question is what happened to Naruto Uzumaki." All went silent. They have all heard about the missing boy, but they don't know what happened to him like Hinata does. It got silence all of a sudden so someone decided to break it.

"Is everyone in the group so...young?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nah, there's more of us, they're just not here. If you were a part of us right now, you would be the youngest one." answered the Tenten girl. "But you're just standing by, right?" Hinata looked at her then nodded. "Trust me, it'll be much easier than you think."

"Now, Tenten, don't get my daughter's hopes up just like that. She's only 15 and it's ok for her to be a little scared." Hiashi said as he chuckled at Tenten's desire to give Hinata confidence.

"Sorry. Sorry." Hinata giggled a little bit. She seems so nice and funny.

About 5 minutes later, everyone finished dressing up and walked out their stalls. They were all basically in black clothing from head to toe. Hinata felt that hers was kinda loose. As if she didn't have ANYTHING on.

"The van is outside waiting for you. He will be taking you to a small little alley part. Good luck you all."

"Yes ma'm." They all said at the same time except for Hinata. They walked outside towards the van. Hiashi walked by her side.

"Does it fit you good?"

"Um, I don't know. It feels kinda...loose, as if I.." she blushed.

"Aw don't be so shy about it! It's suppose to feel like that so we can feel comfortable moving around. Just imagine how hard it would be if we're doing hand to hand combat and these clothings are really tight." blurted Tenten.

I can only imagine. thought Hinata. They reached the van and all of them climbed in it. When they all got in, the driver, Sai, started driving. _It doesn't seem like anyone talk much here. Or is it just because everyone is tired. It is nighttime after all. And I have school tomorrow. _thought Hinata.

Fugaku turned his head towards Hiashi. "So Hiashi, how's little Hanabi doing in her training?"

"Just as good as Hinata did when she was her age. And what about Sasuke? Is he doing it too?"

"Yes he is. Like Itachi, Sasuke has extreme progress. As if both my sons were born to do something so hard. Both Sasuke and Hinata will be working together very soon." he said as he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata couldn't help but shiver as she thought about working with Sasuke. He's one of the only people in school that knows about the existence of the group, only because his family is a part of it, and he's in training. Hinata felt awkward sometimes when training with Sasuke, because she doesn't like him. He's Hinata's personal bully. "Have you agreed to take your father's extremely strict training coming up?" HInata nodded. "Sasuke has too. He didn't even have to argue about it." _Man he seems just like Sasuke in many ways. _

"Father, I think you're bothering her." said Itachi dully as he looked out the window next to him.

"It's the truth though. You have to learn to like Sasuke." Fugaku said as he smirked. Hiashi shot a small glare at Fugaku.

"That's enough, Fugaku."

Hiashi and Fugaku has a frienemy relationship. They would be cool with each other for a second then get angry with each other later. It's something you would expect from Uchiha and Hyuga. Sai was quiet the whole ride. He doesn't talk much at so yea.

About 8 minutes later, they had reached their destination. The location was an alley alright. It wasn't the same place she found Naruto though.

All of them got out the car and huddled up together.

"According to the tracker, the criminal is about 30 feet from our current location and is ontop of one of these buildings outside the alleyway." He looked around for a few seconds and pointed out the building about a couple of blocks from the alleyway. "There. He's currently inside the deserted place."

"Alright. So here's how it's going to be. Itachi, you continue tracking incase the enemy moves to a different location but stay as hidden as possible so no other person would see you. Tenten, you find a way to cut off the power in the building. Hinata, Hiashi, and I will find and follow the enemy undetected. Let us know when he moves to a different location." Fugaku explained the entire plan and everyone agreed on it. They went their separate ways except Itachi who stayed put, thinking of a good place to stay undetected.

The 4 stood on the side walls of the building.

"The location of the power sources to always shut off an individual building is the inside in the basement or garage. But first, you have to make sure there's no one even at the doors." Tenten explained to Hinata and she nodded. "Can she come with me so I can show her?" she asked Hiashi.

"Not today. Maybe next time. She'll watch my actions for today. Besides, you don't need to shut off power for an easy mission." he replied. Tenten slightly disagreed. Fugaku rolled his eyes.

"Just stick with the damn plan, Hiashi. If you end up being the one with a bullet up your ass, then you would be the one to take back what you said." Fugaku said in an anger tone. Hiashi rolled his eyes and sighed. _Father must have to deal with him a lot. _Hinata thought. Tenten slyly peaked through the windows along with the rest of them.

"There's one standing right over there. It looks like a male, and he's carrying a gun." said Tenten.

"He's probably related to the enemy. I'll take him out." The window was glass less so it would be easy to take him out with a tranquilizer. Fugaku quietly moved towards the window and from under the window and faced the outside. He drew his tranquilizer and slightly moved upwards to spot the enemy. He was sitting at a table, smoking weed. He was so into it that he wouldn't notice Fugaku's presence. He sat his gun ontop the bottom of the window and kept both his eyes open. _Come on._ he thought. When he felt his angle was good enough, he shot the gun and the needled bullet hit him right in the man's neck.

When the bullet hit him, he was struggling to scream and breathe and was moving around.

"Go, Hiashi." Fugaku commanded.

Hiashi opened the door, quietly ran inside, and took hold of the enemy as he was falling. When he fell into a deep sleep, Hiashi gently sat him on the floor so there wouldn't be no sudden loud noise for the enemy to hear. He checked to make sure he was out completely. "He's out." Hiashi whispered loudly. Tenten walked and Hinata followed behind. "This is a small place, there's no reason for wanting to knock out power if he's on the roof."

"Hiashi, if we knock out the power and he knows, he'll come down here trying to find a way to turn the lights back on, and when he does, bam, we kill him." Fugaku whispered angerly. Tenten sighed and looked at Hinata.

"My dear, be prepared for this when you really fight." she said patting Hinata on her back. She nodded. _Thanks for the tip. Now I know I'll be arguing with Sasuke a lot. _"Cut it, guys, we have a mission here for crying outloud. And I think I'll be with Mr. Hyuga on this one for now. This place is small and we'll do better with the lights on." Tenten said determinally. Hiashi and Fugaku immediately stopped arguing. Hinata looked at Tenten amazed.

"Fine. Whatever. Itachi, how he doing up there?"

_"For not it's nothing much to worry about. I say I could take him out with my sniper from here honestly. He's just sitting there, playing with himself where no one can see him." _Hinata, Tenten, and Hiashi gave a dirty look. _"Just kidding, but he is playing with something up there." _

"Since we have out trainer here, we won't go with the sniper today."

_"Wait, be quiet, he's going in yalls direction." _They all immediately silented and hid in the nearest spots. The footsteps of the suspect walking down the steps. Hinata was a little scared of what will happen when they caught.

"Forimo, bring me up a bottle of whine. I'm thirsty as a motherfucker, after I drink, Imma go out a kill another." The suspect was waiting patiently for a response. "Forimo!? Are you there idiot!?"

Everyone was looking at each other. Hiashi decided to make a go at it.

"Sure, Jirobo. I'll have it up to you in a second." he answered in a fake, younger sounding voice since the partner looked young. The suspect walked back up the stairs and back outside.

_"The suspect is back on the roof. What happened?" _

"He asked for wine and Hiashi answered him." Fugaku whispered in the walkie-talkie thingy.

"And I will bring it. I'm going to find the fridge, you guys continue taking cover. I hope you're watching Hinata." Hinata nodded towards him and walked on the side of him. Hiashi looked around for the fridge until he spotted a small white door. He walked over to it and opened it. It was a mess inside the fridge. It even smelled funky. He looked around for the wine and took it out. he turned towards Hinata, who was standing behind him. He gave her a small. "Watch how your father does it darling."

"Hiashi, what are you planning?" Fugaku whispered walking towards Hiashi.

"You'll see."

"Forimo, bring me my motherfucking wine!" yelled the suspect.

_"Whatever you guys are about to do, do it now while he's turned away from the stairs."_

"Oh I'll bring it to you alright, son of a bitch." Hiashi walked towards the stairs, and slowly began walking up the stairs. "Cover for me." he whispered really softly. All of them nodded. Hiashi reached the top, and started to sneakly walked over, undetected. Everyone else stood in the stairwell, waiting to do attack if the suspect attacks. He continued to walk closer and closer until he accidentally tripped over a board. The suspect turned around sharply.

Hinata, who was in the stairwell, silently gasped. _"Father!"_ When he spotted Hiashi, Hiashi didn't stand still for a second but the first thing he did was swiftly whack the wine bottle across his face. His whole left face was bleeding. He was fixing to scream until Hiashi grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. "Shut the fuck up. Fugaku." Fugaky ran from the stairwell and gave Fugaku a big punch in the stomach 5 times as Hiashi continued covering his mouth as he was struggling to scream. When Fugaku thought he done enough, he stopped. Hiashi and Fugaku both dragged Jirobo back downstairs inside the building. He couldn't move due to the pain. Fugaku shut the door from behind.

"Itachi, look out for any bystanders."

_"Roger."_

Hiashi sat him in a chair and Tenten tied him up with the ropes she carry. Jirobo opened his eyes as he groaned and noticed the sight infront of him being 4 people.

"Who the fuck are you people!?" Tenten slapped him across the face.

"That's none of your concern. Is your name Jirobo and are you the one that killed all those elderly people for 13 years?"

"So what if I don't tell you? What are you going to do to me?!" he cried out.

"Either way, we know your face as being this man." Fugaku opened a bingo book to the page where Jirobo's name and picture is on. He faced it towards the suspect's face. "This is you. You son of a bitch!" Fugaku angerly slapped the man across his face again. HInata stood back a little scared. Hiashi noticed this and walked on her side.

"You motherfuckers! How the hell you found me?"

"Doesn't matter, we came here to kill you straight up. No if, ands, or buts. You have been sentenced to death for the last 13 years, and we're finally going to accomplish this mission." Fugaku drew out a handgun and pointed it towards his head. Hiashi found a pillow on the dirty couch and bought it towards the scene.

"No! No! Please don't do this! Please, I won't kill no more old people! Just don't kill me please!" he cried out desparately.

"You should've thought about that before you murdered those innocent people. Goodbye." Hiashi swiftly put the pillow over the man's head. When he was struggling, Fugaku then pointed the end on the pillow, and shot him straight into his head. The sound of the gunshot was muffled. It sounded as if someone just flipped over a table.

Hinata was amazed by the type of things they could do to to capture someone. But she knows better that there's going to be something much worse than this.

Fugaku drew out the bingo book, and X out Jirobo's name. Tenten covered up the man's body and she and Hiashi carried his body to the van. Luckily no one was around to see or hear anything that happend.

Outside, Itachi appeared by them.

"You got him?"

"Yep. He was really begging for his life." answered Fugaku in a laughing type matter. Everyone got into the car and Sai, who was still in there, began driving back to the lab.

"So Hinata, how did you like watching?" Sai asked.

"It was scary, but...I think I'll be able to pull this off and be just like father." she said with a smile. But then it turned back into a sad face. Hiashi noticed this.

"It's great you think that way. Everyone needs the confidence to be able to fight." Sai said with a smile.

"Yea!" Tenten shouted with a smile. Hinata slightly smiled. She knew even though she said those things, she still wasn't feeling too good about the...killing part. She never really liked or think about trying to kill someone, because she's too nice and caring to do so.

"I'll have Sasuke come on the next one, that way, these two can work on trying to work together." Fugaku said. Hiashi honestly didn't like the idea but since Sasuke was a training assassin, he has no choice but to trust it.

They all arrived back at the lab, with Tsunade waiting right in the office. When everyone walked in, she lifted her head from her paperwork.

"How did it go?" she asked, determined to know.

"It went well, we captured him, and we killed him." Hiashi answered.

"Good job, you all. I will call for the next one hopefully within 3 days. You go change, go home and rest now." she said with a smile.

"Goodnight ma'm." Everyone said. They gone back into the changing room, changed their clothes back, and left. Before Hiashi and Hinata left...

"Hinata, I hope you have learned something by watching the others." Tsunade said, walking towards the two.

"Oh yes I have ma'm. I really hope to learn more about this." Hinata said politely, sounding as positive as she can. Tsunade smiled at her.

_Such a sweet girl. Hiashi and Hyame sure raised her well. _"Ok, go on now." They both bowed and left. They got out the same way went in and walked towards the car. Hiashi unlocked the door and the both got in. He turned on the engine and drove from the parking garage.

Hinata looked at the time. _11:00. I wonder what Naruto was doing the whole time I was gone? Hopefully no one knows he's still there. _

Hiashi knew he wanted to ask her somethings but if he asked, he wondered if it would affect her at school tomorrow. It's so late. She usually would be asleep. _I hope she'll be able to handle class tomorrow. _

"Why is...Mr. Uchiha so eager to get me and Sasuke to work together?" she asked him, not looking towards his direction. Hiashi stayed silent a few seconds.

"I'll talk to you about it later. Right now, I want you to think about getting ready for bed. It's late." he said emotionless. This made Hinata eager to know why, but she decided to keep it to herself so she wouldn't make him angry from impatience.

They made it home safe and sound. Hinata was the first to get out the car and walk towards the door. Hiashi got out after her and walked towards the front door. He took out his key, unlocked the door, and both walked inside. Hinata went straight into upstairs and stopped when she reached the top floor.

_I wonder...what he's doing. _Hinata looked behind for any signs of her father looking. He was walking up the stairs a took one last look at Hinata.

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Hinata. Goodnight." Hinata smiled lightly and said goodnight back softly. Hiashi walked in his room. Hinata took the chance to slowly open the door and peaked in there. Naruto was under the covers, asleep. Hinata smiled lightly and gently closed the door back so no one would hear, and locked the door from the outside so no one would get in.

The door to her room was opened and she walked in. She closed her door back, removed the clothes she was wearing and put on her pjs. Tiredly, she fell back on her bed.

_Maybe I'll wake up early to see how he's doing. _was her last thought before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**It doesn't really seem like much. I honestly don't know too much about how assassinations work but I'll do my best. Maybe I'll even become one. Lol joking. Anyways review please. Thank yall.**


	5. Chapter 5: Continuation of the Night

**A Family of Assassins?!**

Chapter 5: Continuation of the Night

At the hideout of the Akatsuki, the members were all standing in the back of the hideout, where Nagato was burying Yahiko. Konan held on to Yahiko's body as Nagato dug up the hole.

Distances away stood the alternate Akatsuki members, who were disturbed of their crime. Mainly of how their murder may have already caused some attention too quickly.

"I don't know about this man. I think that boy is out there still alive." said the blonde haired man, Deidara. "I mean, I know we left him there, but what if someone found him, un?"

"You do have a point, Deidara. I don't think we did enough to completely kill him. Shit this isn't good." said the red-headed guy, Sasori. "One of us should go search for any traces of him, to see if he's still alive."

"And how in the fuck are we going to do that? If he's alive, he could be anywhere in this big ass city!" shouted an angry white-haired, muscular guy, Hidan. "It would've been easier if we just shot him in his head and blew his brains out!"

"We could't have done that. If we did, people would notice. Remember, we were in an alley when he killed him. Any random person could've been there. We're just trying to stop the assassination group from noticing us." said Sasori. "They just killed one too not too long ago."

"That Jirobo guy? Son of a bitch just can't hide for nothig." said Hidan. "Killing elderly people? Shoot it's too simple to get caught from that."

"You never lying bro." said Deidara. "But how are we going to find him? What if he really is dead? We would've wasted too much time, un."

"We're going to have to. Master wanted him dead for killing Yahiko, and he will be dead. If he's not dead, Master will kill us all. Are you guys with me on this or not?" asked Sasori. All of them went silent and responded positively, by nodding their heads. "Tomorrow, me, Deidara, and Hidan, we're going to secretly search for that son of a bitch. Just make sure you don't do anything to give us away." All of them nodded.

When Nagato finished digging the hole, Konan handed Nagato Yahiko's body.

"Goodbye friend." Nagato gently laid his body in the hole.

"Goodbye, Yahiko. See you soon." said Konan as she sobbed. Nagato put the dirt back into the hole that now has a body in it.

* * *

Back at the lab in Konoha, Tsunade observed the dead body of the man they was searching for.

"Yep, that's definally him. The son of a bitch that murdered the elderly." Tsunade gave the look of disgust. "How the hell could anyone do something so cruel?"

She walked out the room and sat in a nearby chair. She opened up the bingo book and crossed out Jirobo's name and wrote down his deceased date.

"That's one down, lots more to go."

"Tsunade, there you are." she lifted her head up, to see a black-haired woman, someone who worked at the lab. Her name is Shizune. She saw the body in the room. "They found him?"

"Yep. He sure wasn't very good at making himself invisible. That's the Assassin Group for you." Tsunade gave Shizune the bingo book to see.

"I see. And what about that Hyuga girl? Hiashi's daughter. How did she do on her first day?"

"For today, she just witnessed the action. After about a couple of more witnessing and going through Hiashi's bigger training, she'll be in for the real action."

"May I ask why Hiashi is doing that? He's been training Hinata since she was 5, why does he have to give her more?" Shizune asked, curious. Tsunade looked straight towards Shizune.

"Do you really want to know why?" asked Tsunade, slowly. Shizune was a little nervous, but nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

At the hospital, Itachi gone to Sasuke's room, where he's kept at after getting shot. When he walked in, Sasuke was nowhere near sleeping. More like just staring at the t.v. that was turned on.

"Sasuke. Why are you not sleep?" asked Itachi as he closed the door.

"I'm too fucking hurt to sleep. I got shot this morning, man. Still hurts like hell." Itachi looked at Sasuke disappointingly.

"You really had us worried. I should've just gone with you to help find him, but you constantly refused because you thought you could handle yourself."

Sasuke turned towards Itachi. "I'm a fucking assassin in training, nothing should've taken me down."

"That don't mean anything. For one thing, you wasn't prepared and you haven't witnessed the real action yet like Hinata did so stop getting so worked up over this." Itachi said strictly. Sasuke looked towards Itachi in shock.

"What do you mean, Hinata got to look?"

"Hiashi took Hinata with him on our mission today to witness our action. She's going through her father's tougher training." he explained.

"Her too huh? Well two can play at that game."

"Who knows, she might beat you. She's in perfect shape for someone as young and innocent as her." Itachi said as he chuckled. Itachi was right though, Hinata has a really good shape. Going through strict workouts for many years, Hinata has muscles in her arms, legs, all over her body. She even has upcoming abs around her core, which is very impressive.

"Hm, I noticed that, just by looking at her arms." Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke's face then went down. "But, where could Naruto be though? I haven't heard from him for days."

"I don't know where he could be. Everyone knows that he's been missing and police are searching hard for him. But...if you looking for him let you to being shot, then someone in this town is hiding him somewhere. Like they wouldn't keep the evidence there, knowing we'll find them no matter what."

"You mean like in their house?"

"Possibly. Who knows how many psycho families they have in Konoha, since we had to take down so many. Remember the family of 4 that's been hiding dead puppies in their refrigerator?" Sasuke nodded. That was an awful story. The assassins once targeted a family that's house was invested with dead puppies, some that belonged to other people, and others that were just stray. "I'll tell father about this." Itachi said as he laid in the hospital bed on the other side of the room.

Although Sasuke may seem like a cold, heartless jerk, he does care for his best friend, Naruto. They've been friends since they were practically babies. When Naruto's parents died, Sasuke would always be by him a lot. They have a real brotherly relationship.

"Please." Sasuke said, then turned the other direction. He didn't want Itachi to see his upset face.

"I will. Well, goodnight, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't answer back.

_Naruto, I know you're alive, and I will find you. _thought Sasuke as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

At the Hyuga's home, in the guest room, Naruto had awoken from his sleep, because he noticed that he couldn't sleep at all. He was much too scared for his life.

_What if..What if those guys find out that I'm..still alive. What will happen when they find me? They'll kill me for sure this time!_ Naruto pulled the covers over his head.

"Mom, dad, I need you." Naruto softly sobbed under the covers. "I wish you were here." He then came into thought about Hinata, the girl who saved his life, when no one else was able to.

"Hinata." he pictured her smiling face in his head. It all of a sudden made him feel better, knowing that someone is caring for him, helping him, keeping him hidden, and warming him with her smile, made him happy too.

_Demo, what about school? People will be wondering what happened to me. Will she, tell them anything? ...I hope not. Can I really trust someone I don't talk to? _He silenced his thoughts for a second. _Yeah. I think I can. She's the only one I have to trust right now. She said she wouldn't call the police, but...she was asking a lot about who tried to kill me. Why she really wanted to know. _He sighed. The whole thing of Hinata questioning Naruto about who killed him stayed in his mind for the rest of the night. He hated to lie to her, but thought it was for the best.

It is 6:00 in the morning. Hinata had awoken to the sound of her alarm. She was so tired that she refused to get up. After 10 minutes, Hanabi barged into her room and spilled a bucket of water on Hinata.

"AHH!" Hinata screamed loudly to the cold water. "Hanabi! Why!?"

"Because you didn't wake up." she said, as she laughed her ass off. "It's always funny!"

"I'll show you funny." Hinata was fixing to chase after Hanabi but Hyame walked in before she could do so.

"Hinata, there's no time to play around. Get ready for school." Hinata sighed.

"Ok." Hinata took about 30 minutes to get herself ready for school. She wanted to get ready quick so she could sneak into the guest room to give Naruto instructions. After all that, while she saw that everyone was downstairs, so Hinata used that to sneak into the guest room. She quietly unlocked the door and walked in slowly.

After shutting the door quietly and locking it. She turned, and saw him already awake, looking out the window, making himself unnoticable.

_Wait, what am I doing that for? This is the only house out here. _

"Naruto?" he swiftly turned around and faced the Hyuga. "Good morning. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He lied.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess with 10 minutes to spare, I'll tell you what will be going on while I'm gone. Mother leaves for work at 8 and dad leaves for his job at 9. When they leave, you can go down there and do whatever you want. There's a lot of food, a big t.v. you can watch your shows on, movies you can watch, a comfortable couch. Towels in the pantries if you feel you want to take a shower. Just make yourself at home." Hinata explained with a smile.

"Wow, are you sure about that?"

"Hai. I know it's been days since you've been comfortable. Just...make yourself at home. I'll come straight home after school." Hinata said in a really confident, trustworthy voice.

"Thanks."

"No problem and..." Hinata moved closer to him and touched his stomach. He groaned a little bit. "It still hurts?"

"A little bit. Not that much."

"May I look at it, please?" Naruto nodded. He lifted up the shirt Hinata gave him. She observed the wound. "It's healing pretty well, but when it's completely healed, all you would see left is a random cloud mark that looked like a tattoo."

"Damn..." he was upset by that. He didn't want to be seen with that on him his whole life.

"Yea. Sorry, Naruto."

"It's ok. I know there isn't much to do about it."

"HINATA! LETS GO!" shouted Hanabi's really loud voice.

"Well, see you when I get back. Oh, one more thing." Hinata dug in her breastpocket on her vest and took out another cellphone. "I use this one for emergencies when I loose my original. You can use it to message me when something goes wrong. At this number." Hinata quickly wrote down the number and handed it to Naruto, along with the phone. "See you later." Hinata left out the room. leaving a happy Naruto.

_She's just like Sasuke. _

Hinata ran downstairs.

"Gomen. I misplaced my phone."

"You're so clumsy, sis. Come on or else we'll be late." Hanabi said irritated. She's obviously still tired. Hyame kissed the girls goodbye and they left.

Hiashi had just awoken himself. He walked down the stairs and stood next to Hyame.

"Are you ok?" Hyame asked worried.

"Yes. I'm good enough for work. It wasn't really much to worry about."

"Well, for the next one, I'll take it. And bring Hinata with me. She'll be witnessing my actions too. You need some rest from all this." Hyame said, before walking right back into the kitchen. Hiashi stood there in silence. _I know I should, but I won't rest until Hinata is a true assassin. _

A few minutes later, Hinata stood in front her huge school, ready to walk inside, and a wait anything coming for her.

* * *

**Junior year is killing meeee! Sorry it's a bit shorter. Next chapter will be longer. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Day at School

**A Family of Assassins?!**

Chapter 6: A Day at School

~Before reaching the school. 7 minutes behind~

About 2 minutes behind Hinata, there was a car heading towards the direction Hinata was walking, which consisted of two people, Itachi and his little brother Sasuke, who was wearing a cast from being shot in his arm. He also has bandages around his stomach.

"You should've just stayed at the hospital, whether you thought you felt good or not. You got shot yesterday and you want to go to school the next day?"

"I'm tired of being there. I have more important things to do than to sit around a hospital all day. Like that project Kakashi wanted us to present today."

"You could've just waited. The school knows you're wounded."

"I just want to get it over with. And you and the entire Uchiha family knows that I am a really fast healer." Itachi sighed. He always wondered how the fuck Sasuke recover so fast. He stopped at a stop light, looked through his rearview mirror, and saw Hinata walking towards the crossing section. "Look, its your future partner." Itachi pointed towards Hinata. Sasuke looked over to his right and saw her.

"Give me a break, Itachi." Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's response. "Why the fuck would I want to work with her? She don't even look like she can protect herself like she should."

"How would you know? "Itachi asked.

"She gets physically bullied by Sakura almost everyday. She don't even try to protect herself."

"And you bully her too." Itachi said dryly.

"Verbally." Itachi sighed as he began to start driving again. Sasuke can tell Itachi wasn't happy but didn't say anything.

_Fuck. This is bullshit._

* * *

Both had arrived at the school with 5 minutes to spare. Hinata walked straight inside the building towards her locker, not paying attention to anyone.

She took the textbooks she needed out of her locker and transferred the books to her bag where she kept all her other books at. When she finished that, she closed her locker up. She turned around, and right infront of her was Sakura Haruno, one of the baddest bitches in school, who would always hunt down Hinata for the dumbest reasons. On side of her were two red-headed girls, Karin and Tayuya, and long-haired female named Kin. They formed a club called the Sasuke Fanclub since high school year. There's also one for Naruto too, which was also something Naruto told her about. But this one was created by other girls in school with the exception of Sakura and her group.

_What does she want now? _Hinata put on a fake smile towards the girl.

"Good morning, Sakura, Karin, Kin, Tayuya. What a lovely morning it is?"

"Hm, indeed it is." Sakura said with a smirk as she looked outside. "But who cares about if it's a fucking beautiful day or not. All I'm pissed about is how our sweetheart Sasuke got hurt. Him being around your ghostly ass all the time, I know you have something to do with it." Sakura said as she gently pushed Hinata against her locker.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Suddenly the bell had rung. Sakura let go of Hinata's shoulders.

"We'll deal with this later, bitch." Sakura and her crew walked off, leaving Hinata frightened out of her mind. "Oh and for the record, I don't care about Naruto's disappearance. He needs time away so he can realize that I really hate him." Hinata gasped.

_This cold girl! I can't believe her! She's worse than Sasuke! I need to hide from her during lunch. _Hinata walked towards her first class, which was Biology. Her teacher was Kakashi Hatake, a cool teacher, but was always late. Which didn't bother Hinata. Everyone liked to act like it bothered them though since they're always shouting at him whenever he comes in late.

As they awaited, Sasuke was the last person to walk in the class. When he sat at his desk, all the girls in the class ran right by him.

"Sasuke!"

"Are you ok, baby?!"

"Do you want me to kiss your bobo?"

Hinata scoffed. She pitied Sasuke a lot when it came to the girls.

_He shouldn't bother me at all today. As long as he's injured. But why would he come to school the next day when he just got shot?_

"Good morning, class." entered Kakashi.

"YOUR LATE!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, I was assisting this old woman cross the street because she was carrying groceries."

"LIES!" shouted the student louder.

"You can continue calling it lies if you want. I don't see any of you kids helping out old people when they need help." Kakashi said as he sat if stuff on the desk. Hinata slightly giggled. She always thought Kakashi was funny. "So anyways, I hope you studied for the test that's today."

"AWWWW!"

Kakashi put on a fake smile, which couldn't be seen because of his mask. "I did say it was today didn't I? And after the test, you will present your projects, whether it's a group project or not. I'm going to call roll first."

* * *

After first, second, and third period, it was already lunch time. Hinata looked at the time on her watch. 11:02.

She was on her way to the roof because Sakura never look up there for her. Hardly anyone go up there but her. She saw Sasuke up ahead, by his locker, who seemed to be struggling with some things because of his wounded arm. As she looked around, there were no girls nearby surprisingly. Usually there's always girls.

_Walking past him is the only way to getting to the roof. But if I walk past him, who know what he'll do to. _She continued walking towards the stairs that lead to the roof. Closer and closer was she walking to Sasuke. _Just keep going. Don't pay no mind to him at all. _

When she was fixing to pass Sasuke, she saw that he dropped something on the ground. Already he was holding a lot of things in his hand.

"Shit." he mumbled. He tried to get it but ended up dropping the rest of his stuff. "Fuck!" he curse loudly. He bent down to pick the stuff up. He groaned a bit in pain for bending down. Before his hand went completely down, Hinata was already picking up his stuff. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Helping you. You're injured." Sasuke was completely shocked that the girl he bullied since grade school was actually helping him for the first time ever. When she finished gathering the things, she put all of them either in his locker or bag. Sasuke continued looking at her in disbelief. Hinata walked off towards the stairs to the roof.

She climbed up the stairs leading there. First thing she saw was a big ass glare right towards her face. It blinded her for a few seconds but then received it back. She sat down near the wall and took out her lunch. She couldn't help but think about what Naruto was up to.

_I wonder what he's doing right now. I think I'll call him. _Hinata took out her phone and dialed the emergency phone number.

* * *

At Hinata's house, it was definally empty. Everyone already left. Naruto quietly opened the door and looked around.

"No one's here." He then heard the emergency phone ring. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?

_**"Naruto. It's Hinata. How are you doing over there?"**_

"Good. No one is here so...yea."

_**"Ok, that's good. Like I said, you can do what you want. But..when I get back, I have to tell you somethings."**_ He didn't like the way her voice sounded when she said that. _Must be bad. Damn. _

"Ok. I'll be looking forwards to hearing."

_**"Ok. I'll be there soon. Bye."**_ Hinata hung up the phone.

Naruto walked out the room and slowly walked downstairs. As he walked, he looked around to have a good look at the shelter.

"Wow, it's beautiful here." _Reminds me of how my old house looked back then. _He walked into the kitchen. He looked in the pantry for the what he want to eat. He was extremely shocked when he found ramen. "Hello there, beautiful."

"He put the bowl in their microwave for about 3 minutes then took it out. It was nice and hot. He sat at the table and began chowing it down. "Mmm, this is some good stuff."

After about 10 minutes, Naruto finished and threw away the bowl. He then thought that he should take a little tour around the house since it's just him. He looked into the den and admired how nice it looked. A big ass flat screen t.v., something Naruto cannot afford. On the walls were a lot of pictures and some type of floral decoration. He looked carefully at the pictures. Some were of Hinata's mother and father when they married.

_That must be her mother and father. Lord, she looks just like her mother. _

Naruto left out the den and checked out the downstairs bathroom, which also looked very nice and decorable. Then there was the living room, which looked beautifully designed too and with that beautiful, nice long table for the entire family to be at for a celebration and occasions.

_This is one beautiful place. Looks better than Sasuke's mansion, and his place is much bigger! Maybe I should check out their bedrooms._

He walked up the stairs and went into the first bedroom he saw, Hanabi's room.

_This must be her sister's room. It does look different from Hinata's room alright. _Hanabi's room was more of a blue color and on her walls were posters of her favorite singers and bands. Naruto took a look at the walls and saw that his mother's picture was on her wall. Naruto walked towards the poster and touched it with his hand.

"Mom."

_**"Naruto! Come back here!" shouted a red-headed woman. A young, 3-year-old Naruto was running through the park chasing birds. **_

_**"I want to touch the birdies!" He ran towards the group of birds. "Gotcha!" Before he reached the herd of birds, her tripped over a rock and feel flat on his front. All the birds flew away. Naruto started to cry from the pain to his knee. **_

_**"Naruto! Oh god, are you alright?" she said as she picked up Naruto. **_

_**"I-I fell down and h-hurt my knee!" he said as he cried. It was a small wound on his knee. The woman bent her head down and kissed his knee. Naruto instantly stopped crying. **_

_**"Better sweetie?" Naruto swiftly nodded his head. **_

_**"You bet!"**_

_Her kisses to my wounds always made me feel better. _

When he finished thinking, he walked out her room and walked into the next room, Hinata's room, which he ben inside of already, but went in again to get a closer look.

_She has a really beautiful room. _Naruto walked towards her mirror, where there were pictures posted on there. He observed the pictures carefully.

There was one of her when she was a little baby. Her eyes were wide open as she laid in the bed.

Another one was of her at the age of 3. She was dressed up and smiled brightly at the camera.

Another was when she was 5. It was her, her pregnant mother, and her father. Her father held onto her in his lap as her mother sat onside with her hand on her stomach.

_Wow. _He continued looking at the rest of the pictures. His eyes stopped at 5 particular pictures that all of a sudden went into his mind. Pictures of Hinata and a boy. _Who is that?_ The boy had brown hair, red tattoo marks on his face, and fang like teeth. He continued staring at the pictures over and over again. He turned over the last picture, which looks like the latest picture. It was a picture of her beautiful, smiling face, and his grinning face. The date was 12/25/12: My Greatest Friend In the World. _What could this be all about?_

"I guess I'll ask her later. But...he looks so familiar." He stuck the picture back on her mirror and left her room.

He continued on observing what's left of the house.

At the Academy, it was around 4th period, Hinata's Art Class, the class Naruto is also in. The teacher wasn't there so everyone was just in there, hanging around. A small little distance from her were a little group of people, who are supposedly friends with Naruto.

"I'm worried about Naruto. I wonder if they'll ever find him." said a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, who goes by the name of Ino Yamanaka.

"He couldn't have gone that far. This place is much too big to NOT be able to find someone." said a big, chubby boy who goes by the name of Chouji Akimichi.

"Actually it IS too big to be able to find people. I think the police is slacking off. It's not like they be giving a shit anyways." said a pineapple head boy, whose name is Shikamaru Nara.

"Uchiha Police Force? You not ever lying because they are pretty stuck up people? Sasuke is apart of the Uchiha's even stuck up." said Chouji. "Naruto's birthday is coming up isn't it? How old is he turning?"

"I think 16. He's younger than all of us." answered Shikamaru. "You can't keep playing around with him, Ino."

"I-It's not my fault he's always doing something so stupid! You guys didn't even take my side when he pulled that prank to pour water on me while I was wearing a WHITE shirt! A WHITE SHIRT!"

"I wanted to have nothing to do with that. That was his prank." said Shikamaru lazily and yawned.

"But it was still funny." said Chouji as he started laugh. Ino recklessly punched him ontop his head.

"It's funny because you just stood there and let him do it, you pervert! You lucky I didn't knock you both into next year like I should've!" shouted Ino. Hinata overheard them and wanted to laugh at them. She always thought they was funny, but never got the chance to talk to them because she's scared to. Ino looked similar to Sakura, the type of girl who would just go after another because she though she liked Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, the devil himself was also in her class, and he had to sit right onside of her. So far he hasn't done a thing to Hinata, which made Hinata so happy. Hinata got out her seat, left the classroom, and walked towards the restroom. Sasuke noticed this and watched her leave.

_Hm, Naruto's birthday coming up huh. I wonder what day it's on? Most of all, if his friends are really worried, I wouldn't want to keep him hidden on his birthday too...He lives all alone too...Hm. I wonder what I should do about this?_

She walked into the bathroom infront the mirrors.

_Not to mention I'm also going to go through father's training. Doing that and caring for Naruto will be tough, because I can barely be around him. _She looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Being a secretly trained assassin, can be the hardest thing for a girl like me to do. _

"Well if it isn't braniac Hinata Hyuga. Bitch looking at her ugly reflection in the mirror like a ghost." Sakura and her goons walked into the bathroom. Sakura used her left arm to push Hinata against the wall of the bathroom. Tayuya closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Now, we was looking all over for your ass during lunch, but you was nowhere to be found. Where were you at?" asked Sakura. Hinata stayed silent. Sakura banged on the wall onside of her head. "WHERE WERE YOU!?" Hinata still didn't speak. "Oh I get it, you won't tell me because you're with Sasuke, right?"

"N-No! You got it all wrong! I was never with Sas-" before Hinata finished, she was cut off by a slap to her face.

"Bitch don't lie. I saw you at lunch. You was helping him pick up his stuff. And you know what we told you about going near him? Or even looking at him? You will face the consequences." Sakura grabbed on Hinata's shirt. Tayuya and Kin grabbed her to hold her.

"Let me go! I did nothing wrong!"

"Bitch shut up!" The three pulled her into one of the bathroom stalls. Hinata's head was facing the inside of the toilet. Hinata quickly grabbed Tayuya's hand, twisted her arm and elbowed her in the face. Tayuya was knocked out cold. Hinata then kicked Kin in the face, which resulted in Kin being knocked out cold. Hinata then escaped from the bathroom stall. When Sakura spotted this, she was completely shocked by what Hinata did to her goons.

"What have you done!?" Sakura shouted.

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

"You bitch!" Sakura charged towards Hinata and was fixing to punch Hinata in her face. Hinata blocked her arm with her hand. Sakura continued on pushing punches as Hinata still continued dodging. When enough was enough, after Sakura's last missed punch, Hinata moved her fist swiftly towards Sakura's face and punched her. That one punch, felt like a thousand bolths of lightening to Sakura's body. Blood flew from her mouth and nose and Sakura fell on the bathroom floor. She groaned in pain.

"What the hell is this? When did you...?" Hinata stood over Sakura and kneeled to the floor. Hinata took ahold of Sakura's left hand and was softly touching them and moving the fingers around.

"You hands are really beautiful, Sakura. But...forgive for this." Hinata used her other hand to cover Sakura's mouth. Hinata had twisted two of Sakura's fingers to the side. She then went from twisting two, to twisting all five of her fingers. It hurt so much that Sakura was screaming to the top of her lungs, but no one would hear, because Hinata had her mouth covered. All you would hear is muffled screams. After a couple of minutes, Sakura stopped screaming and Hinata let go of her. Hinata stood back up on her feet and looked at Sakura. HInata had broken her nose, busted her mouth, and twisted her fingers. "Sorry but...I couldn't be weak infront of you anymore. Now that my true colors are shown, don't try anything funny."

Sakura was softly sobbing at all the pain that suddenly hit her. "Fuck...you...bitch. I'll get you for this."

Hinata rolled her eyes then turned her body and looked in the mirror. She had a little blood on her shirt, which was also on the floor. Even though she's done damage to the three girls, she took her time and cleaned up the blood off the floor. When she finished, she walked out the bathroom, leaving the three girls on the floor, unconscious and injured.

School had ended later on. Hinata left straight out the building. She was relieved no one knew what she did in the bathroom. But they would find out soon, though.

"Hinata Hyuga." said a deep, male voice. Hinata stopped and spotted Itachi walking towards her.

"Hello. I know you must not feel like walking all the way home. You want a ride back? And your sister too?"

"No, I'm fine. Father's picking her up. But thank you Itachi for the offer." she began to walk off.

"Ok. And also..." Hinata stopped and turned around. "Even though I acted like a fool last night, I hope to really work well with you." he said with a small smile. Hinata gave a small smile back, happy that at least one person made her school day worth it.

"Me too. Bye." Hinata left off the school grounds and headed straight towards her home. She got there in about 15 minutes. She unlocked the door, and walked in. No one was there.

"Naruto? I'm back." When she walked into the house, she saw Naruto sitting on the couch, but he wasn't watching t.v. or anything. As she got closer, she saw that he was reading a book. _He reads, too? Wow._

"Hey." he said as he turned his head to look at her.

"How was it? Having the house to yourself?"

"Well, it was kind of lonely, but it was nice. What about school?" Hinata was silent.

"Well, people did question each other about your disappearance. Hoping that the police will find you, praying for you."

_Something looks odd about her. She looks different. _Hinata took off her glasses.

"Excuse me. I'm going to...put on something else. Wait here for about 5 minutes."

"Ok."

* * *

Itachi brought Sasuke back to the hospital. Sasuke was back in his room, staring up at the ceiling, while Itachi sat in a chair onside of him.

"I don't know why you just decided to go to school the next day after getting shot. You just want those girls to come after your ass. And no one harmed you today huh? Surprise." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Shut up, man. No one couldn't cause I was already harmed. I had to present Naruto and I's project since he's still missing."

"That could've waited. You didn't bully Hinata today too huh?"

"I had no intention of. I have to work with her don't I? Doesn't make sense to send out words to her, especially for what she did for me today."

"O really? And what was that?"

"...She helped me pick my stuff up when I couldn't. Pft, it's not like I give a shit. Anyone could've done that."

"You should've thanked her. She is a nice person, you just bully her too much to see. With her helping out yesterday, she was just...nice. It's too shameful of people always bully her, like you, without even getting a chance to know her. And for all you know, if you just try to know her, and work together, way may find Naruto." Sasuke shot his head up. "Naruto?"

"Yes. The police slacking off. It's best if the assassination group finds him."

"How are you going to do that when there's other things for you to worry about?" Itachi fell silent, then answered.

"That's where you and HInata will come in. But you have to be healed up first."

_What the fuck is he talking about?_

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Hinata had left her room after putting on new clothes. She threw on a purple shirt and regular black pants. On her feet, she put on fluffy, dog slippers.

In the den, she sat in a chair that was on the other side of the room. Naruto observed her imagine. He thought she looked beautiful in his presence, but Hinata looked like she wasn't in a good mood.

"You ok?" Naruto asked. HInata nodded. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"I'm fine. Anyways, at school, people have been questioning each other about your disappearance. That group of three in Art Class was too. I think their name was u-um...Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"Them? Man, I really miss being around them."

"And um, Sakura...she.." Hinata didn't feel like telling him what she said. "S-She said, she doesn't care about your disappearance."

"Hm...I figured that. She is a bitch. I can't believe I had a crush on someone like her. She didn't cause you any trouble today, did she?" Hinata didn't answer for the first few seconds. She was afraid of what would happen when she tell him that she beat up three girls in the bathroom, Sakura being one of them.

"No. She didn't do anything to me. She was busy worrying about Sasuke." she lied quickly. "And...even though he was injured yesterday, he was there, today."

"Sasuke was there? That's impossible."

"I know. He..presented the Biology project you both finished before your disappearance. He didn't do anything to me though. Even though I helped him, and having those classes with him, he said nothing to me."

"Surprise." _She don't really seem like she's in a good mood. I think I'll just...ask her about that guy later. _

"I know you'll probably get tired of me asking you but...are you sure you don't remember who impaled your stomach that night?" Naruto stood silent again. He hates to have to keep lying to the girl who's helping him, but if he tells her, they'll know for sure that he's alive and will kill him.

"Yes. I don't remember." he answered finally. Hinata felt silent too, but went through it. If he say he doesn't remember, then he doesn't remember.

"Ok. it's ok if you don't remember, but when you do, tell me." she said with her beautiful smile. _That smile again. _Naruto thought. He just nodded.

* * *

In the middle of the city stood the three Akatsuki members, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara. They had just finished their search for the boy. They're on the balcony of a Cafe' in central city.

"Well, we looked everywhere. He's nowhere in sight. What did you ask the police Sasori, un?" Deidara asked, looking straight towards Sasori.

"I asked them about Naruto. It's nothing different from the others. They all said he was discovered missing when that Uchiha boy searched for him. And of course, Hidan said he shot him."

"Just for revenge. That's all." Hidan said calmly, but also evilly. Sasori sighed.

"What the fuck ever, Hidan, un." Deidara said, aggravated.

"Well, he does go to that school, Konoha Academy. I just thought of another plan of finding him, because I know that fool isn't dead."

Deidara and Hidan listened to Sasori as he explained the next plan.

* * *

**Who would've thought! Hinata is a secret baddass! I know you must have questions about this chapter because I left a lot of info. But anyways, review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata's 1st Assassination

**A Family of Assassins?!**

Chapter 7: Hinata's 1st Assassination

Hinata sat in her room, completing her homework she received from Biology. Everything was nice and calm, too. And Naruto was doing ok, too. The house phone had suddenly rung. Hinata got up to get it, but it was already answered. She went back to doing her homework. About 5 minutes later..."HINATA HYUGA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Uh oh."

From the guest room, Naruto also heard the loud, angry voice coming from downstairs.

"Whoa. That doesn't sound good at all." He walked towards the door, hoping he could listen to what had happened.

Hinata ran straight downstairs, with dirty, aggressive looks from her father and mother. Mostly her father.

"Sit down, young lady." her father commanded. She sat down at the kitchen table, as her parents stood over her. Hanabi was eavesdropping.

"Y-Yes? I was doing homework."

"Don't try and avoid it! We got a call from the principal of your school that you injured three girls in the bathroom during school." her mother yelled. Hinata gasped. _So she did tell the principal. Oh no, I'll get suspended for sure. _

"What the hell happened, Hinata? You never did anything like this before." asked her father.

"I-It's not my fault, really! She came up on me first! I left class to go to the bathroom, and she and her crew had followed behind me. She was constantly pestering me about being with Sasuke and liking him and stuff like that. So she had attacked me, and almost put my head into the toilet."

"So you started being the bully, because they bullied you? He told me you knocked out 2 girls, and with another girl, you broke her nose, busted her lip, and twisted her fingers." asked her mom.

"I'm honestly pretty impressed with that. I always knew she had it in her." Hiashi said, amused. Hyame sighed and slapped Hiashi in his arm.

"Hiashi, this is bad though. She did this in school!"

"Mom, you don't understand, I have been tortured by her since I was a kid. She gone too far today by putting my head into the toilet and worrying so much a boy? I just..." Hinata sighed. "I couldn't keep being weak in front of her anymore." Hyame and Hiashi looked at each other.

Naruto overheard the situation. He was shocked that Hinata knew how to protect herself.

Hyame sat onside of Hinata.

"Well, Hinata, if this had been going on for so long, why haven't you told us? Or an adult?"

"I just...didn't want to feel weak in front of you. You're strong and I felt weak all the time because I had to rely on people to protect me, instead of protecting myself and today...I was just fed up with it and snapped." Hinata then looked up at her parents. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, though. Really." she said with desperate and choked sobs in her voice.

Hyame felt sorry for yelling at her daughter and gave her a hug.

"It's ok, sweetie. I would've done the same too if someone bully me for my whole life. But it's a problem now, because you'll get suspended. Tomorrow, your father will take you to the school to have a meeting with the principal so you can explain to him what happened. He may not suspend you though because you're a good girl." Hyame said. "Now go back and finish your homework, I'll have dinner ready soon."

"Ok." Hinata left the kitchen and headed back to her bedroom. Hanabi made herself visible with her parents.

"Wow, is this for real?" she asked, shocked.

"It is indeed. I don't blame her though. I did the same when I was in middle school." Hiashi said.

"I'm worried though. Things just haven't been the same with her ever since...the death of her friend, Kiba. He made her happy every day, since he died, she just...been more anti-social than usual." she said. Hiashi looked at her, with a sad look.

"You're right about that. In about...a couple of months will be his death date. Best thing we can do is to...let her spend her time alone with him." Hanabi looked at the two in sadness. She remembered everything about his death, and Hinata's yearlong depression.

* * *

The phone had rung. Hiashi went to the house phone and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Good evening, Hiashi." _it was Tsunade's voice.

"Good evening, Tsunade. Is there another one tonight?"

_"Unfortunatley, there is. Do you think you and Hyame can make it tonight? And Hinata too if she wants to tag along?" _

"Well, Hinata had some school trouble today...but..I'll ask her right quick before I say yes or no. Hold on." Hiashi put down the phone.

"Another one?" Hyame asked.

"Yes. I'm about to ask HInata if she wants to tag along." Hiashi walked upstairs towards HInata's room. He lightly knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Hinata, we have another task tonight. You want to tag along again? Or do you want to stay home and..study or whatever." HInata thought about it for a second.

_I finished everything, may I can go again tonight. Yea, I can. Hopefully it won't be as long since it's still kinda early. _"Sure, I'll come tonight."

"Ok. I'll just let Tsunade know that." He walked back downstairs. When he looked for the phone, he saw that Hyame had it already. He looked at her confusingly.

"I will take his place today since I'm feeling well and fresh. And Hinata will tag along too, so I can show her what beastly skills I have for a 40 year old."

_"I always loved your enthusiasm, Hyame. Ok, since it's settled, come for 8 tonight. This one will be just as simple as the last one."_

"Ok. See you in a couple of hours." Hyame hung up the phone. Hiashi gave her the look of 'what the hell did you just do?'

"You don't always get to have the fun around here you know. A woman has to fight too." Hyame said, looking at him with an evil look.

"You always have to pull that off. Some wife you are." Hyame giggled at her husband.

"When do I get to watch some fierce action!?" cried Hanabi.

"When you're 14. Promise." answered Hyame with a promising smile.

Hinata stood in her room, worried for if Naruto had heard that commotion that happened with her and Sakura. Like, what if he doesn't like her because of it now? She was so worried. _I shouldn't be worrying about this, there's another task, I should focus on watching mom and the others perform. _

About a couple of hours later, it was already time to leave to go to the lab. Like the day before, Hinata wore her casual clothes, and so did her mother. Hyame walked into her room.

"Ready to go?"

"Hai." Hinata left out her room with her mother. Both headed downstairs, looking all nice. Hiashi waited for them.

"Well, have fun watching her. She's just as bad as I am."

"Better or worse?" Hinata asked jokingly. A vein had popped out of Hiashi's head. Hinata knew how scary her father can be. "S-Sorry."

"Well we're going now. See you when we get back." Hyame kissed Hiashi and Hinata just hugged her father.

"Be careful." he said as they walked out the door.

* * *

About some minutes later, mother and daughter reached the lab. There of course parked in the garage and began their journey to the meeting.

"I heard from HIashi that the last mission was chasing an Elderly Person Murderer. Is that right?"

"Hai. Are they people worse that just him?"

"Yes, a lot worse actually. For all the years I've been doing this, the worse we probably have done is chasing after the terrorists of Konoha." Hinata was confused.

"I don't remember that one."

"You were about 2 years around the time. We had to trust your nanny to babysit you while we fight." Both had reached the room, leading to the hideout. "But no one really knew we were out there though because of the military. We basically like disguised ourselves as soldiers to go after them. Your father, I, and a few of us survived it, but some of us died too, same for the civilians." Hinata gasped. _People die doing this too?_

Hyame saw the look on Hinata's face. "I know it sounds bad, but I think you'll worry more about dying in assassinations when you have to worry about terrorists. But hopefully...we won't ever see that again."

_Wow, it was that bad back them? I can't even remember what happened when I was two. _Hyame pushed the bookshelf to reveal the door on the floor. She opened the door and both began to walk down the stairs.

About a couple of minutes later, the two reached the bright, shiny lit up room, with a crowd of about 4 people there.

"Good evening, Tsunade, and everyone else." Hyame said kindly as she bowed.

"G-Good evening." HInata bowed too.

"Good evening to you too. It's nice that Hinata can join us again. Take a seat." Both sat down in a seat at the table. The people that was there this time was of course Sasuke's father, Fugaku, Tenten, Sai, and someone new to Hinata, Sasuke's mother, Mikoto.

"Well, not a lot of yall today but five is enough for tonight's target." She pulled up the name of the criminal on the board. "After 5 years, we found Prostitution Assaulters Twins, Sakon and Ukon, both ages of 24. Their issues back then have always been to go downtown Konoha to fetch a prostitute and slain them in their homes. They'll sleep with them then murder them in their sleep. This has gone on for five years and thanks to Sai, he found out where they live and we'll get to eliminate him tonight."

"Where have they hidden the bodies, ma'm?" asked Mikoto.

"That we don't know. You will also have to have someone look around their while you're inside the home of the criminals. They usually go out to fetch a girl at about 10:00, there's some time to catch them before they leave. Any questions other questions before you 5 head off?"

Hinata reluctantly raised her hand.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Um, what have they...killed them with?"

"That we also don't know. We won't know unless we find the bodies of the murdered girls. But don't be afraid." Hinata nodded at the encouraging words.

"So anyways, you all can get dressed and get ready to go. The lowest part of Konoha, don't forget that."

With that last response, everyone left to the changing room. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Hyame decided to speak.

"Where's your son, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku?"

"He's staying with Sasuke at the hospital. Thanks to you, he's healing very fast. I can't believe he actually went to school the next day." Mikoto said happily.

_"Your son is not human". _Tenten stated sarcastically

"I heard your daughter beat up three girls at school today. Sasuke told me. Is this true?" asked Mikoto.

"Oh, you have nooooo idea." With her mother's response, Hinata held her body down in shame. _But how did Sasuke know? Maybe he told the principal about what I did. _

* * *

When everyone finished dressing, Sai headed out to get the van.

"I didn't know she had it in her to beat up people. She's coming out of her shell, now. Aren't you proud of yourself, Hinata?" asked Fugaku with a smile.

"U-Um, not really. It kinda just...happened. It wasn't uncalled for though so..I feel bad for it." Hinata said softly with her head down. Hyame looked at her with grief in her eyes. She knew Hinata wasn't a bad person to beat up people, but Hinata could've gone to prison for her actions. Tenten walked by Hinata.

"Don't worry kiddo, we all had those days. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Tenten said to Hinata with encouragement. Hinata softly smiled at the words.

About a couple of minutes later, Sai arrived with the van and everyone climbed inside the vehicle.

"We all ready?" Sai asked. Everyone said yes and he drove off.

About 15 minutes later, the crew arrived in the lowest part of Konoha, also known as the darkest part. Not really a safe place to be at night. There are a lot graffiti on the walls of house and of course the night people would hang out there and do illegal stuff, without a crap about the policemen looking at them. Sai parked the van behind a random wall of a random place, about a few yards from the criminal's house.

"Here we are." Sai announced.

"Without Itachi tracking the criminals, I'm going to take his place and use the sniper if needed." Mikoto drew out her tracking device. "And watch your backs for any witnesses."

"You do that Mikoto. Hyame and I will follow your path to the men." said Fugaku as he looked at Hyame. She nodded in improvement.

"I'll search for any evidence on the hidden bodies around this part of the city. Since I'm more, dressed like I live here, I can do it. Tenten, what are you going to do?" Tenten thought for a few seconds. She didn't really know what she wanted to do.

"I think I will, go with Sai to help find the evidence. What about you Hinata?" Hinata had thought for a second. She didn't really know what she wanted to do. _You only need one person to do the tracking, two people to find the evidence, and the rest should be looking for the guys, at least more than two on the search. That's what I'll witness next. _

"I'll witness the search for the men, by flowing behind mom and Mr. Uchiha."

"Sounds good to me, Hinata." Hyame said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. The men are currently about 900 yards from this very spot. I will find me a hiding place and continue the tracking. If they happen to move to a different location, I will let you know pronto. Be careful you all." said Mikoto as she began to walk off to find her hidden spot for her and her sniper for using.

Sai and Tenten walked off in the opposite direction to look any evidence, leaving behind Fugaku, Hyame, and Hinata.

"Let's go."

The three headed off towards the direction of the home.

As they were walking, they were passing old buildings and houses with a lot of graffiti words on the walls and drawings on the bricked gates and buildings. Not to mention the place was unsanitary. Trash stayed on the ground all over the place and the lights barely be on outside, making it dangerous to even be out there at night. Hinata knew she was frightened because never had she been in that part of Konoha, except for the other part of Konoha that had the prostitutes and drug dealers and all them, except there's more light there.

"Sakon and Ukon huh? They have been dangerous criminals for quite a while, but no one really knew anything about them murdering the girls, which is unbelievable a lot." Hyame said with some sadness in her voice.

"You should've known that would come through. Shit like this happens a lot. We're only targeting them two in particular because they actually knew how to hide themselves. Others were just stupid enough to get their sorry asses caught. If we ever catch them, they would've been sentenced to life in prison, now Tsunade wants them killed." explained Fugaku with little venom in his voice, which kinda scared Hinata a little bit. Hyame looked back at Hinata.

"How did you react when someone was killed right in front of you?"

"Um...a little scared. I know that assassination is like...killing people but seeing them get killed in front of me for the first time was kinda hard." she answered.

"Well, prepare for a lot worse killings then what you saw before. Hiashi probably told you have to get used to seeing them, becuase you will have to the same thing when you become a professional like us." said Fugaku. Hinata understood everything about being an assassin. Just that one issue really aggravated her a lot.

"He is right, Hinata. I can understand. I felt the exact same way you felt when I was your age, so don't worry."

"Ok."

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the three arrived near the house. All was shocked at the size though.

"Damn, is this the biggest house in the hood? Motherfucker." Fugaku said softly, trying not to yell, even though he wanted to yell. "Let's go."

Hyame pulled back Fugaku before he moved to the visible spot. Two voices were heard inside the house.

"Aw damn, this is the fucking life!" shouted one voice.

"You're telling me! This bitch here knows how to fucking follow orders!" shouted another voice. This shocked Fugaku and Hyame.

"What the hell? They already have one? This early?" questioned Hyame.

Hinata got scared for the trapped person. "We better get there fast before they kill her."

"Hinata calm down. We'll get there somehow. But we have to be undetected or else they will see us." As they stood there listening, they was hearing the sound of a muffled girl, who constantly wanted to scream, but couldn't scream.

Inside the house showed two identical twins with grayish colored hair, and a girl who looks about 16 years old, showed lying on the bed, with one of the twins on top of her.

"P-Please...d-do you have to d-do this?"

"What? You don't want us to have a little fun with you? You were out there weren't you?"

"H-Hai, b-but..." she stuttered scared.

"EXACTLY! Question me again and I will fucking cut you up before you even see tomorrow!"

Fugaku turned and looked towards the two. "Seems they already have one hostage. We have to get there before they kill her. We would need someone like her to give us some info about them, if she knows anything. Unfortunately, using the door won't happen so the best thing to do is to reach that balcony."

"Is that where the room they're in is?" asked Hyame.

"No. It's completely dark there. That's why we're going through that one. And when we get up there, we're going to sneak up on them and wipe them out. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Ok. Sounds good enough. Don't worry Hinata, this won't be hard. They may be 'slayes', but we're 100x stronger than them." Hinata nodded. She was right. No time to worry about them.

Undetected, the three snuck towards the wall of the backyard. Fugaku went in his bag and took out a rope, which was more like a grapple. It's used to grab onto some things and the person using it would be able to climb up on it as long as it stays put. He shot the grapple up to the balcony. He pulled on it to make sure it wouldn't move, and then began to climb. He reached the balcony and silently placed his foot on the surface. Luckily it doesn't make any noise. Fugaku motioned Hyame to climb next. She grabbed onto the rope and started climbing too. When she reached the top, she told HInata to start. Hinata knew how to climb ropes very well. She grabbed onto it and climbed and climbed and climbed. She reached the surface and placed her feet on the surface.

Fugaku turned around and put his hand on the doorknob. He turned it very slowly. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. The door opened slowly. It was just as Fugaku said; dark and empty. They snuck in the room. Hinata, who was the last one to enter, silently closed the door.

"AH!"

"Shut up bitch!" A noise was heard that sounded like a big slap to her face.

"Sakon, I'm going to my room to get my scissors. I know what's next to do to this bitch."

"Go ahead bro."

"Shit." hissed Fugaku. He went under the bed, which bottom was large enough to fit his body.

Hyame and Hinata both hid in the closet, which was large enough for both of them to fit in. When they got in, the closet had a horrible stench of men that never wash their damn clothes. Footsteps were heard as Sakon approached his room.

He flicked on the light, went to his dresser, and searched for a pair of scissors. The dresser was right on side of the bed, which would give Fugaku a better advantage to get him in his legs. He drew his knife from his shoe and slowly began to aim at his foot.

In the closet, both couldn't see what was going on out there.

_I'll assume that Fugaku is working on something over there. If he escapes with the scissors, we may loose the girl. Whatever you're planning, do it now. _

"Where the fuck is those things?"

Hinata couldn't take the stench anymore. Because it was so bad, she started to make retching noises as if she wanted to puke. Ukon heard the noise immediately. His head turned swiftly towards the closet.

_"Shit! Shit! Shit!" _thought Fugaku. Ukon, while holding a knife, walked slowly towards the closet door.

"Helllllllo? Come on out, and I won't hurt youuuuu. If you don't I'll kill yoouuuuu." He was getting closer and closer to the door. His hand began to slowly turn the knob.

_Here goes nothing. _though Hyame. Ukon swiftly opened the door; he met with the two in the closet.

"Fucking bitches hiding in MY closet! I'll smother you to death!"

"Think again." Ukon turned around to meet with a knife meeting with his stomach. Hyame came behind and covered his mouth before his scream could be heard. The scream was held within her hand.

"Do it now." Hyame knew exactly what he was telling her do to. She gripped hard on Ukon's head and turned it 90 degrees clockwise, hearing the snap in his neck. She slowly layed him on the floor.

"Now, let's get the other twin."

"Ukon! Where's the goddamn scissors!?" shouted Sakon.

"Hinata, you beat up three girls today. You take this one." said Fugaku as he handed Hinata his handgun.

"W-What?"

"You'll have to do it anyways. Might as well give it a shot."

"He's right Hinata. Do you best ok? I'll take cover for you." Hyame said with encouragement in her voice. Hinata thought for a second and nodded. Instead of Fugaku being the leader, Hinata became the new leader instead.

_Ok. Here goes. _Hinata gripped the gun cautiously in her hand and she snuck into the hallway and slowly moved to room on the left of Ukon's room. Hyame and Fugaku followed from behind. Hinata had signs of nervousness. _No. There's no time to be nervous. You're becoming a professional assassin. Come on. I can do it. _She reached the side of the room where the girl and Sakon are.

Hinata took a peak into the room. The other twin was standing onside of the bed, watching the girl suffer as she's tied to the bed, bleeding from damage caused by the twins. Hinata gulped, but decided to take the chances now! She swiftly turned towards the complete entrance of the room and points the gun right towards Sakon.

"STOP!" she yelled loudly with strictness and command in her voice. Sakon turned around to meet with the girl with the gun.

"What the fuck is a kid doing in my house!?"

"You don't ask questions!" Hinata began to move slowly towards the twin and the girl.

"What have you done to Ukon!"

"He's dead."

"What!? You fucking bitch I'm going to fucking kill you!" He ran right towards Hinata with a knife in his hand. He swiftly raised his arm to stab her but Hinata put her hands on his shoulders and flipped right on top of him, landing right on the floor. Straight after, she landed punches and kicks to his face and stomach. She kicked him in his stomach, which was the last kick that results in him falling on the ground. She climbed on top of him and landed one huger blow to his face.

Fugaku and Hyame witnessed this from outside.

"Wow. You two really did teach her."

"Who said we didn't?" Hyame said with proudness in her voice. Both of them walked in the room. Hinata got up from on top of him. Fugaku took out the bingo book.

"Sakon and Ukon, the twins that have been wanted dead for the 34 murders of prostitutes. We killed your brother, because you both are wanted dead obviously."

"W-Who the..." he coughed out blood."W-who the fuck are you guys?"

"We're the K.A.G, and we've been sent to assassinate you. Do you have any last words?" said Hyame. "FUCKKKK YOUUU YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS!" said the screaming murderer. "Hinata." Hinata nodded. She walked towards the bed where the girl was and grabbed one of the pillows on the bed.

Sakon saw this and knew exactly what she was going to do.

"AHH! Fuck no! Please don't do this!" He was moving around a lot but Hyame and Fugaku held him down hard to the floor.

"You should've known this was going to happen, have a nice time in hell you fucking psycho." Stated Hyame.

"NOOOO!" She bought the pillow towards Sakon's face. She drew the gun right back out, aimed it towards what she thought was his head, and shot him, right through the pillow. His screams went silent.

Hinata stood up; looking down at the person she just killed. _Even though I did it...I feel nothing different than before. _Her face was kinda upsetting. Hyame walked towards the bed where the girl was, whom laid there with her clothes almost completely ripped of and bruises and blood everywhere. She layed there unresponsive, with her eyes open. Hyame looked for a pulse, but she couldn't find it. She turned her head towards Fugaku and Hinata.

"She's gone. They have done so much damage to her that he body couldn't hold any more of it." Hinata looked at the girl.

_She looks so young though. Why? _She questioned. Hinata did a favor for the girl and shut her eyes.

A sudden static from the walkie talkie was heard.

"Did you three get them?" asked Mikoto through the walkie talkie. Fugaku held the device to his mouth.

"Yes. We got them, but unfortunately, they had a hostage. She's dead."

"Oh, poor thing."

"Yea. They did her good too." he said sadly.

"Well, we'll do our best to prepare a burial for her. We have to be getting back. Gather up the three bodies and we'll be leaving."

"What about the bodies? Where they found?" Hyame asked. Mikoto was silent.

"No. The bodies are nowhere to be found. Sai and Tenten are going to continue to search tomorrow night. So right now, gather them and let's go." The three spent about 10 minutes wrapping up the bodies. When they finished, the three bodies were carried to the van. All of them climbed into the car and drove back to the lab.

Everyone was silent the whole ride, tired from the work.

When they arrived at the lab, Tsunade met up with them.

"How did it go?"

"We successfully found the men and eliminated them, but the girl they kept hostage was dead when we got there." Fugaku explained.

"Oh poor thing." She said.

"And the bodies haven't been found at all. We think they may have buried them somewhere else. Shall we keep looking ma'm?" asked Tenten.

"No...Someone will find the bodies soon. As much as I want them to be found too, we can't waste a lot of time trying to find where the bodies are. They'll be found someday. You did well today. Go on home and rest." All of them nodded, said their goodbyes and nights, and left.

Hinata and Hyame walked towards the car and drove off. Hinata was silent the whole ride over there.

Hyame knew that Hinata killing someone for the first time would kinda startle her.

_I'll talk to her about it tomorrow._

* * *

They arrived at the house. Hinata walked in the house and went straight up to her room. She took a shower, put on her pajamas, and sat on her bed, thinking a lot about what had happened tonight.

_This mission was a lot more...intense. I guess..that's the way it'll be. _she then thought of Naruto. _I wonder how he's doing. _She decided she wanted to check on him. Hyame already was in the bedroom so Hinata used the time to sneak the guest door open. She looked ahead and saw Naruto awake, looking straight at her.

_O-Oh no. _She walked in the room silently, closed the door, and locked it. Naruto's face was very serious and she was prepared for what he planned on asking her.


	8. Chapter 8: Confronting Hanabi

**A Family of Assassins!?**

Chapter 8: Confronting Hanabi

Hinata stood in the guest room face to face with Naruto. She have a feeling he know about their family secret. Because of his serious face, she's afraid of what he'll ask.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't sleep."

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" she asked, still standing by the door. He was silent.

"I have accidentally overheard your conversation with your parents, saying you, beat up Sakura, and her goons at school. Is that true?"

_Oh no, so he did hear that one. _"H-Hai, I did." she said shamefully as she lowered her head.

"Were you afraid to tell me?" I nodded in response.

"I-It's just that...I really didn't mean to do it. She was ganging up on me. She almost threw my head into the toilet to suffocate me. I...I had to do what I had to do." I struggled while explaining.

"I didn't know you was the fighting type."

"I never really wanted to show people who side of me. Because I don't want no one thinking that I always think about fighting, because I don't...I just didn't want to feel weak infront of her anymore." Naruto looked at her amused. By everything she just said, he couldn't help but have some envy of her. She knows how to fight really well, and Naruto, barely does fight, because he was never really taught how to fight before his parents died. Actually, Naruto's father had taught him for a while, but after his death, Naruto just quit fighting.

"I...really envy that statement you just made." Naruto laid back down on the bed, lifting his feet to touch the bed. Hinata heard the depression in his voice and walked towards the bed. She pulled out a chair and sat infront of him.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Nothing." He sounded like he didn't want to be bothered.

"Ok. I guess I'll just go to bed then..." she stood up and put the chair back. As she left out the room, she took one last look at him. "Goodnight." She opened the door and walked out.

Naruto shifted his body to the right.

_I'm weak, that's what I am. I stupid, fucking weakling. _He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. _I'm surprised that after all this time of living alone and defending myself, I'm still alive. _

In Hinata's room, she was already laid down in her bed, thinking about Naruto.

_They way he was looking when I told him what happened, and the way he sounded too. I wonder...what's wrong. I'd ask him but...I don't know if he wants to talk about it. _About a few minutes later, she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, due to Hinata's fight, she's forced to not go to class, but go to the school with her father to confront the principal about what really happened yesterday.

Hinata and Hyame were already on their way to the school. Today is Hyame's off day so she gets to spend the whole day at home with Hinata.

"A-Are they going to suspend me?" I asked.

"They said it depends on what you told them happened. But you're a good girl. I doubt they're going to suspend you for three days. At least one day, but not the complete three days." I sure hope she's right about that. I hate for my grades to have to go down all because of one fight.

They got to the school about 30 minutes after school had started. They headed to the principal's office. Both of them waited outside in the hairs for the principal to finish his morning duties before talking to them. Down the hallways, Hinata saw someone leave the nurse's office.

It was no one other than Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata looked away from him, because she knew that he was looking at her. Sasuke walked into the direction the two were sitting at.

Hiashi saw him, gave him a polite smile, and said, "Good morning, Sasuke." Sasuke lightly bowed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hyuga and...Hinata."

Hinata just nodded, still not looking at him though.

"It looks like you're doing a lot better. You will be joining us soon huh? Hinata had already started."

"I know. When I'm recovered completely, I'll join on your next mission. I don't plan on letting Hinata have all the fun anyway."

"That's the spirit." Hyame told Sasuke with some enthusiasm.

"Mom!" Hinata whined. Hyame rolled her eyes.

"Well see you later." Hyame said. Sasuke waved and walked off towards his classroom.

"You're so cute when you act like that!" Hyame said in awe.

_What's that suppose to mean? _Hinata thought in her head. The principal's door opened, revealing a man with long white hair.

"Why good morning, Mrs. Hyuga and Hinata. Come on in if you may." Both of then stood from their seats, walked into the office, and sat in two chairs infront of the desk.

Jiraiya sat across from the two.

"So, Miss Hinata, is it true that you got in a fight with those girls during 3rd period yesterday?" he asked, with seriousness in his voice. HInata nodded her head. "I found out because a girl walked into the bathroom, seeing the three on the floor and called for me. Haruno Sakura told me it was you that did it. I honestly didn't believe it at first because you're one of the best students here." Hinata lowered her head in shame.

"She claims that they had it coming. They attacked Hinata first and Hinata just attacked back before they completely got her."

"All three of them attacked you?"

"Yes sir. I only went to use the restroom, and they just followed me. They almost put my head into the toilet, and I just ended up getting mad and...attacked them back by force." Hinata explained. "I don't beat up people at all, but...she's bullied me since I was a little girl. I couldn't be weak infront of her anymore." she continued on. Jiraiya was silent through Hinata's speech.

"Well, I do understand that being part of families like Hyuga and Uchiha comes responsibility like that. Sasuke said the same thing when he took out I think...some group of boys that always got him when he was a kid."

_Oh yea, I forgot about Sasuke's bullies. They were all older than us too. I forgot who they were though. They may have been Naruto's too. _

"Because of the number of fights there have been lately in school, especially the gang fights, we're forced to expel almost anyone who fights on school grounds, which is why some choose to take care of their business out of school. But since Hinata is a good student, I'm not going to expel her." Hinata gasped.

"Really?" he nodded. Hinata smiled widely. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" she yelled as she bowed her head.

_I didn't know she liked the school so much. This girl is too confusing. _Hyame thought.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot. If she would've gotten expelled, I would've had to ground her for the rest of her high school life." Hinata gulped.

"No need to go far, Mrs. Hyuga." Jiraiya laughed. "Well, that will be all. Hinata's going to be home for today, but she'll be back in a couple of days. Today is...Tuesday. She'll be back on Thursday, and I will get your cousin to send you any make up work you need."

"Ok. Thank you a lot Mr. Jiraiya." thanked Hinata as they left out the office.

Hinata and Hyame went back to the car. They got back to the house. Hinata looked into the fridge for something to drink and finds out that there isn't anything in the fridge nor in the pantry.

"Aw man. Mom, there's nothing in here to eat."

"Really?" She walked in the kitchen to the pantry, fridge, and cabinet. "Hm, I guess you're right. I thought we had soup. I guess we didn't. You and I are going to do to the store for a few minutes."

"What about Hanabi?"

"She'll be fine. She just ate awhile ago before we went to the school. We shouldn't be that long anyway. I'm going to go check on her right quick." Hyame went up the stairs towards Hanabi's room. Hanabi caught a cold in the middle of the night so she's staying home from the school.

A couple of minutes later, Hyame came back downstairs. She grabbed her purse.

"Let's go." They both left out the house.

Meanwhile, up the stairs, Naruto stood right by the door, listening to see if anyone was there. He heard no noise.

"Sounds like the coast is clear." He slowly opened the door and walked out. He know that Hinata's little sister is sick in bed. "I'll have to be quiet as much as possible." he whispered to himself. He snuck down the stairs as he tried keeping his feet quiet. He reached the first floor and sighed in relief.

_I'm like very hungry. _I walked towards the fridge. There was not a speck of food in there. Not even a drink. He looked into the pantry too. _Nothing. Maybe they went to the store. But...I am pretty thirsty. I wonder if their faucet water is clean. _He went by the sink and observed the water from the sink. _It's got one of those...those clean water things. That means it's good. _He looked around for a cup and found one in the pantry. I grabbed it and filled the cup up with fresh water. As soon as he filled it up, he took a drink from it.

"Ahh, nothing like fresh water." He was fixing to walk back towards the stairs, unaware that there was a towel on the floor, and the floor was shiny clean. He walked until he stepped on the towel. When he stepped on it, he slipped and fell hard on the floor, bringing the water down with him. "Ouch."

Currently upstairs, Hanabi heard the noise from her room. "What was that?" she said as she sniffed. Her nose was red like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. She got out the bed. and walked out her room.

Downstairs, Naruto cursed himself for causing commotion when someone else is still in the house. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." he whispered. "Where to hide?" He quickly looked around in the kitchen for a good hiding spot.

"Mom? Hinata?" She called out as she slowly walked down the stairs. She reached the first floor and walked towards the kitchen. She looked into the kitchen, and didn't see anyone. It was humanless. "I thought I...heard something."

Naruto happened to have quickly hide under the kitchen table. The table had a cloth that reached all the way to the floor, making it a better place to hide.

"Huh? What's this?" She saw the spilled water on the floor. She looked around. "It couldn't have fallen that far...the tables are nowhere near the water." She sniffed. "A-AAAACHOOOO!" She sneezed loudly.

_Wow, she's really got a cold. _Naruto thought.

"Wait, what the?" Hand spotted the cloth on the table move.

_Fuck! My breathing is making the cloth move! _He heard her footsteps slowly walking towards the table. He had nowhere to go. If he tried to escape, of course she would find him. _I'm doomed!_

"Hello?" she said. She moved her hand to the cloth and slowly pulled it up. When she completely pulled it up, she saw the blond-haired boy hiding up the table. "AHH! What the hell!" Hanabi knew she was too weak to attack so she grabbed a dough roller and was constantly hitting Naruto.

"Owww! W-Wait! Ouch! Stop!" She continued on hitting him and tried to escape from under the table. He got from under and tried to escape from her but she ended up hitting him again, knocking him the floor. Hanabi placed her foot on his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing trying to rob this house!? Achoo!"

"Um I-I um..."

"You know what, forget it. Imma just call mom or dad. " She stomped towards the house phone.

"No wait, please!" Naruto stood up to stop her but ended up falling again. She already took hold of the house phone and dialed Hyame's number. "Please! Just hear me out! I'm not a bad person at all! I wasn't trying to steal! Just hear me out please!" Naruto begged.

Hanabi looked at him in pitiness. She heard Hyame answer the phone.

"Hello? Hanabi? Are you alright?" Hanabi didn't answer for a few seconds as she stared at the begging boy. Hanabi then sighed.

"It's nothing mom. S-Sorry."

"Oh ok. We'll be home in about 15 minutes. Hang in there."

"Ok. B-Bye." she sniffled as she hung up the phone. She walked towards Naruto. "Ok then." Naruto stood up and sat on the couch. Hanabi sat on the other side, due to her sickness. She sniffed before asking him a question.

"So, what is it that you're up to?"

"Well you see...I've actually been hiding here...for the last couple of days?" Hanabi looked at him wide-eyed.

"S-Since when?!"

"Since your sister, Hinata, had rescued me nights ago. I got beaten up in the alley. Almost to my death, and she came to my rescue. She bought me back here to treat all my wounds. She saved my life, when I was so close to death." Hanabi looked at him shocked. "So then, because I was hurt so bad, I was in a coma. When I woke, she began to really care for me and everything."

"What room did she put you in?"

"The guest room."

_No one goes in there. Nice choice, sis. Still..._

"And she's hiding me right now from the guys that almost killed me. They know that I'm still alive and will completely kill me when they find me. If I escape uncovered, I could get killed. Even if I go to school, it's not safe. And also...she's hiding me from the police, because I know they would question me constantly about who did this to me." Naruto lifted up the shirt and showed the cloud cut on his stomach.

"Wow." she said. "They did that to you?" he nodded in response. "So that means...you must be Uzumaki Naruto, the missing boy." He nodded again. "Dude, I really like what Hinata did for you. It's all her. But hiding you from here can get us into a lot of trouble."

"She knows that. But she said no matter what, she will keep me hidden. With a promise." Hanabi just stared at Naruto now.

_I can't believe sis did this. She hid him in the house all this time, and we didn't even know. This seemed like it could get us in a lot of trouble, but...he needs so much help right now. I can't just rat. Sis is trying to protect him, and I respect that very much, because it's all apart of being a Hyuga. _

"Ok." He looked at me. "I will keep this a secret. I know sis and I can't just let you go like that. You're obviously very desperate right now, and I can't just tell the police. So I will keep this a secret from mom and dad. Just don't...mess this up for you and Hinata."

"Eh?" he said questingly. Hanabi just giggled.

"Nothing. Achoo! Sorry for attacking you. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." _I didn't expect her to do this. I thought she would tell. Hinata always described Hanabi as being a loudmouth, but...turns out she isn't after all. _

About 20 minutes later, Hyame and Hinata arrived home with the groceries.

"Hanabi, we're back!" Hyame announced. "Go check on Hanabi. I'll put up the groceries."

"Ok." Hinata went up the stairs to Hanabi's room. She met up with Hanabi looking straight at her. "Hanabi?"

"Close the door." Hinata did what she said and closed the door.

"What is it Hanabi? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she sniffed. "But...I know about your hidden human." Hinata gasped.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes."

_Oh no! She must've already called dad or the police to come get him! _

"Relax scary sis, I didn't tell anyone anything. I said I'd keep him a secret." Hinata unpanicked. "he told me everything that happened. After all he said, I just thought that I shouldn't just let him go like that. Since he really needs a lot of help, I just told him I would keep my mouth shut." she said.

Hinata just randomly ran towards Hanabi and hugged her.

"Thank you Hanabi! It means a lot of you to help me." Hinata whispered.

"Yea...I'm still kinda wondering how much trouble we could be in for this."

"I know. We could be in a lot of trouble. I promised myself I would protect him and I will. I will never give in." Hanabi looked at Hinata with amazed look in her eyes. "Thank you, Hanabi.

Hanabi gave Hinata the Naruto grin.

"No problem sis!"

"Hey, everything's ok?" Hyame asked as she slowly opened the door. Hinata gave Hyame a happy smile.

"Hai. Everything is ok, mom."

_Where did all that happiness come from all of a sudden?_

In the guest room, Naruto sat on the bed, staring at the floor.

_Despite the fact that there are now two girls watching over me. I'm still kinda scared of what would happen. I know Hinata's being kind enough to care for me like this but...having her care for me all the time just makes me feel so weak. Hanabi seemed so strong when she attacked me. And Hinata is making touching promises, like...like...like she has the guts to protect me..and will no matter what. _

He heard the guest door silently open. It was Hinata, sneaking in.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"That's a relief." she gave me a warm smile. Her smile was so...beautiful. He saw her carry a tray but sat it down. She walked right infront of him and out of nowhere, she just punched him hard in his arm. "Why the hell did you leave the guest room?!" She shouted, but not too loud so her mom could hear.

"S-Sorry. I was just really hungry." She went back and picked up the tray. "Here you go." She handed him the ramen.

"Are you sure I can have this?"

"We didn't have any food so yes. I know you was starving. And thirsty. It's kinda my fault. Sorry, Naruto." She even got him some freshwater. She handed him the bowl and the sat the water on the nightstand. He sat the bowl on the nightstand, stood up, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. This shocked Hinata so much.

"Hinata, thank you...for treating me with so much kindness, when no one else haven't been around to give me any. You're truly a good friend." She heard how his voice was breaking when he stated all that. She felt tears grow into her eyes. She raised her arms and ended up wrapping her arms around him too, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You're welcome Naruto."

_I wish I can be just like you._ he thought quietly.

* * *

At the school, Sasuke stood ontop of the roof during lunch. Letting the wind blow into his face as he stared into the city of Konoha.

"Naruto, where are you?" he asked.

* * *

**Talk about NaruHina Fluff! Yeeeeaaaaaaa! So anyways, review please. **


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi there everyone. How's it going? Hope things been going well with you guys lately. I wanted to let you know that for all three of my stories, progress will be slower. I'll be uploading this author's note on all three of the stories. So my classes in school just pile me up with work, my friends and I have this extremely hard project due in November for a contest, and I have a job. So it will be difficult to upload a lot. With all this, I'm like 'Oh Sweet Jesus, this will be my most busiest year.' There may be possibilities where instead of working on all three at once, I would have to concentrate on one story for a whole week, then the next week concentrate on a different story.**

**But I have started on the next chapter for S&P and NDH. Can't tell you exactly when it'll be uploaded but it'll be soon. ****So I'll be back for another chapter of one of the stories soon. Thanks for your patience and any concerns. **


End file.
